The Heart of a Wolf
by IntuitiveIntelligence
Summary: In their new home, Vivian is beginning to feel the pressures of being the Alpha female as she begins to question her future amongst the pack longing for a different path. VG. Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart of a Wolf** by _IntuitiveIntelligence._

A/N: So I just read Blood & Chocolate, and I loved it. Of course I was disappointed that there was no sequel, so here I am writing what I think might have happened. I do not own the characters because they belong to the lovely and talented Annette Curtis Klause, I do however own the overall plot. I know this first chapter is short, but I just wanted to get it out of the way before I got down to business. So do me a favor and review.

**Chapter One**_: Promises of the Future_

She followed him to the window the blood singing in her veins. _Do I follow? Is it right to give in to Gabriel or will I regret it later? _Thought Vivian as she watched Gabriel's muscular body slide through the window and out on to the roof. However when he looked back, his dark blue eyes full of what at first seemed to be animalistic lust but upon closer inspection swirled with a deeper emotion, her battle was lost. Sliding on to the roof next to him, her golden skin glistening in the pale moonlight she gave in. _I am loup-garou and tonight I shall celebrate it with my mate._ The idea of accepting Gabriel as her mate still felt foreign in her thoughts, but she was beginning to like the idea. Not that she would let him know that anytime soon.

When they reached the yard below, they raced each other to the tree lines , Vivian's tawny hair floating out behind her in a stream as her long graceful legs carried her closer to her destination. And trailing slightly behind, Gabriel inhaled the scent of her, his mate, his Queen and match in every way, reveling in the moment that he wanted to howl. As soon as they reach the safety of the trees, Gabriel discarded his pants and prepared for the change.

There was the quickening of the blood, and the prickles of fur emerging through their skin. Eyes began to glow golden, ears began to lengthen and a snout began to form. The slight snap of joints could be heard as bones began to rearrange themselves only to be accompanied by a great wave of pain rocking through their abdomen as their rib cage elongated and spine changed. Finally they found themselves on all fours, true loup-garous running beneath the bows of the forest as their paws kicked up the scent of fresh earth.

Vivian's tale danced proudly, taunting Gabriel as she raced ahead of him leaping with ease over felled trees and twisting her way through the undergrowth like a serpent. However the undergrowth eventually gave way to a forest glade and Vivian's fancy maneuvers wouldn't aid her here. Gabriel let out an excited howl as he began to gain on her, the sheer muscle of wolf straining under a thick coat began to overpower the smaller female. Then with a great leap, he brought her down, tackling her and affectionately nipping at her muzzle.

_I will not let you win yet!_ Vivian growled using her back legs to spring him off her before pouncing atop him, trying to get Gabriel to present his belly. Amusement danced in his golden eyes at the fire his mate possessed. He knew Vivian would not give in easily, and that was part of why he loved her. It was this thought which caused him to surprise them both when his long canine tongue struck out and licked her muzzle. A confused sort of noise escaped Vivian's throat before she rolled off him and half-changed. She sat on her knees and stared at Gabriel who eventually followed suit and moved to her.

His hand reached out and stroked her neck, Vivian unconsciously turned into his touch hands that were rough with labor and covered in earth nothing like Aiden's hands. When Gabriel took his explorations lower, to caress her shoulder than collarbone, the small pucker of a scar from where the bullet had pierced her, and the swell of her breast she shivered. Bringing it back up he cupped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"I will not claim you tonight if you are not ready, Vivian. I told you I would wait for you Princess Wolf, and I meant it." He said responding to the scent of fear tinged in her arousal.

Vivian took his hand from him, tracing her claws over the slightly fur covered flesh before pressing a kiss to his palm, then gently nipping it with her elongated ivory teeth. She did not know why but Gabriel intimidated her, perhaps it was because he was truly her equal. The desire to mate with him was there, and they were both aware of it but emotionally she was not there.

"Soon, but… not tonight. Tonight I just want to learn you…" She whispered.

"You do, do you?" Gabriel retorted with the quirking of a brow. His old cockiness had returned to him and when he caught Vivian staring at his body he could feel the heat begin to rise to her cheeks.

"Then again… what I find might not be that impressive…And what's an Alpha female to do if her mate isn't up to par…" Vivian shot back glancing towards a certain portion of his anatomy which caused Gabriel to growl and push her on to her back.

Vivian tried to push him off her, but his steel like grip held her arms in place at the side of her head. Then she felt him grind his hips against hers and she knew that she stood very much corrected.

"What have you to say now, hmm Princess Wolf?" He whispered, with his breath hot on her skin.

"I suppose it will do." She said with a hint of despair, but her smile betrayed her true feelings on the matter.

"Good because it will be _doing_ quite a lot in the future."

And before Vivian had a chance to respond, his mouth came crashing down on hers effectively silencing out any witty reply she had. Losing herself in the feel of him, she drank him in and memorized every contour of his lip. _This is right, this is entirely right._ Vivian freed a hand and tangled it in Gabriel's dark hair, her claws drawing blood on his shoulder as he bit a particularly sensitive area of her neck. Growling with pleasure, she felt her fear begin to slip away, _in the future Gabriel, in the very near future._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart of a Wolf** by _IntuitiveIntelligence._

A/N: Ok, here is the first real chapter of sorts. Once again, I do not own any of the characters they belong to Annette Curtis Klause, and so on and so forth. Please review!

**Chapter Two:** _The Heritage Inn_

The pack had all decided to relocate to Vermont by the time Autumn rolled around. It was made clear by Gabriel and the other elders that it was essential the pups remain in school. This was off course much to the chagrin of The Four who were still as averse to attending High school as ever and to Vivian who thought back to her previous experience with a grimace.

The car ride up was long and cramped. Vivian had wanted to ride up with Gabriel on the back of his motorcycle so she could feel the wind against her, but instead she was stuck in Esme's beat up car that lacked air conditioning and was packed to the brim with personal items deemed too precious to be handled by the movers. To make matters worse she was not even allowed to ride shotgun as Tomas, her mother's lover occupied that position.

_I feel caged, I long to run free._ Vivian's mind screamed as she leaned her head against the glass of the window watching the miles of Highway drift by. She couldn't sleep in the car, in fact she had been having trouble sleeping ever since Gabriel left to make sure that the Inn was ready for them. So accustomed had she grown to being encircled protectively by her mate's body in the night that she had forgotten what it was like to sleep alone.

_I wonder if this is what it was like for Esme and Father?_ She knew that her mother had loved her father deeply, and he had loved her, but was it what she felt for Gabriel? Vivian had yet to even admit in words that she loved him, because she wasn't sure of herself. _You thought you loved Aiden, and look how wrong that situation was. No, you will only give yourself if you are without any doubt._ But as the battle raged between Vivian's brain and her heart, she felt a deep longing for a sense of calm.

She hadn't known calm amongst the pack since before the fire, back in West Virginia when her father still ruled and life was still carefree. Ever since it had been one thing after another, then this past summer had topped it all. She had never wanted to be Alpha female, she just wanted to protect her mother. Though, now that she thought about it, she was the only one suited for the job. Astrid was insane, which led to her demise, her mother wasn't in the position to lead really, so that only left herself.

At first Gabriel hadn't wanted to pressure her too much with the responsibilities of being the head bitch. While she liked to think it was just cause he was protecting her, she also had begun to realize that it was because he was unsure of her. _He needed to know that I really wanted this. I think I do, I know that I want him. And I owe it to my father to take care of the pack._ So with that reasoning, she began to take on more and more responsibility easing into the role of Alpha female as one might into a hot bath.

"Viv, hunnie I asked you a question." Esme said looking into the rearview mirror to see why her daughter hadn't answered.

"What sorry?" She said tearing her eyes away from the blurred landscape.

"I'm getting tired. I thought we could pull off for a bit, and get something to eat." Esme said her voice practically purring due to Tomas stroking her thigh from the front seat.

Vivian tried not to gag at the sight, there were just some things she would never get accustomed to. She agreed however to a bit of a break from the drive. Her legs felt cramped in the backseat and she longed to stretch. Also she was feeling a bit puckish and craved the taste of meat. _The full moon calls to us soon, and I will be able to run alongside Gabriel in our new home catching our fill of rabbit till we lose ourselves in the hunt._

Esme ended up pulling over at a place called the Stardust diner, a quaint looking building with several large tractor trailers parked out front. Vivian practically jumped out of the car when they stopped in the parking lot. Esme and Tomas said that they were going to head inside to get a table and she waved them off wanting a moment to enjoy the fresh Massachusetts air. She popped her arms as she stretched high above her head, but she didn't stop until she heard the resounding crack of her spine setting back into place. Her tawny hair was piled atop her head in a haphazard bun, simply to keep the August heat from her neck. Her tank top and pair of shorts had also been chosen for this comfort, so when she strolled into the diner all eyes turned to her.

Esme had gotten her share of stares when she sauntered in wearing a small shirt and a denim mini-skirt, but her daughter outshone her. Vivian merely laughed at the meat-boys and men who practically drooled at the sight of her. She was claimed and though she could play, since Gabriel wasn't here to mind her, she had no desire to.

Vivian slid into the seat of the booth opposite from where Esme and Tomas sat cuddled. She could feel the sweat from her body smear against the plastic seat and she was glad that this place at least had air conditioning. Vivian knew what she was going to order even without looking at the menu, it was what she and her mother always ordered when they went to places like this, a couple of burgers cooked rare with all the fixings and an order of fries.

"So, Vivian are you excited to start your new school?" Tomas said in an attempt to make small talk.

Vivian merely glared at the light haired male who laughed nervously before returning his attentions to Esme. He tried for Esme's sake, to make nice with Vivian, but the bitch would always have him rolling over to show his stomach with one glare. Tomas was a self-professed lover, not a fighter and at the sign of any conflict he stuck his tail between his legs and ran.

"How much further till we reach the Inn?" Vivian asked impatiently as she tapped the handle of the knife against her palm.

"Well, it's just outside East Middlebury, so I say if the traffic ain't something awful, it will be about two hours."

Vivian groaned, she just wanted to see the Inn, her new home and Gabriel. Before she had time to whine like a petulant pup, her burger was deposited in front of her, and her ravenous appetite took over.

"I think Renatta and the Four will be there already by the time we get there. How that woman could stand being a vehicle will all of them at one time is beyond me." Esme prattled on.

_Trust me there are worse things than getting stuck with the Four. For example, being stuck in a car with your mother's boyfriend fondling your mother as she drives._ She suppressed her comments with a mouthful of burger. It wasn't quite the same as Rudy's but it was good all the same.

"I think I'm gonna hit the restrooms before we go," Tomas said making an overdramatic face as he headed towards the sign of a little blue man on the door in the back.

"That's a good idea, come on Viv." Esme started getting up.

_I control when and where I pee thank you very much._ Vivian crossed her arms and sat at the table a few moments longer, until she realized that she wouldn't have access to a restroom for another two hours, so she did in fact have to go now if she wanted to go at all.

After the bill was taken care of, they filed back into the car, this time Tomas at the wheel and her mother riding shotgun. Vivian tried to find a comfortable way to stretch her legs out but it was impossible, Tomas was taller than her mother and pushed the seat back even further, limiting her leg room even more.

The only thing that kept her sane for the remaining part of the journey was the idea that when she got there, she would be able to collapse into the comfortable bed that Gabriel promised her with him alongside her, then run to her hearts content in the forest. As the towns began to get further and further apart and the mountains loomed in the distance, Vivian actually got excited.

This was it, the place she could run free in. The wolf in her was dying to get out and explore it all, the new sights and smells. Turning down a small side-road they drove through a quaint looking New England village and beyond to where the woods grew so thick it seemed that they hadn't been touched by human hands in centuries. Then she saw it, a simple white sign hanging from a few chains off a post for the Heritage Inn and a long dirt road that cut through the forest towards a building she could just make out in the distance. _This is just as Gabriel described it, the pack will be safe and free here._

Rising from amongst the trees was an old looking stone manor house with a slate roof. Beyond it she could see a large barn, and several other outbuildings which she assumed would be used as houses for the rest of the clan. Parked outside the grey barn was Gabriel's motorcycle, and Vivian got antsy at the sight of it.

"Well, the boy did real good." Tomas said letting out a low whistle as they parked.

Vivian hopped out of the car, and took a deep breath savoring the rich earthy scent that surrounded this place. The air was damp and fragrant with pine, and the mountain breeze was a welcome change to the stifling heat she experienced on her journey. She took her hair down, shaking it out as a dog might shake out wet fur and she began to walk around the property.

Tomas and Esme once again went ahead inside without her, but Vivian hadn't even noticed that they left. There was an old herb garden growing round the side of the kitchen which would make Aunt Persia happy, and a quaint patio area for the guests of the inn. She continued back further on to the property where there was a rusted gate connected to a stone wall. Opening it, the hinges gave a great cry of protest from their disuse, and it swung shut behind her of her own accord. She was on the forest path, and stretching out before her for miles was her new territory. Closing her eyes she could imagine running it, uninhibited for hours beneath the moon. But changing now wasn't an option, the sun still sat high in the sky. _Moon goddess, I shall worship you from beneath these eaves this night._

Gabriel watched her from the master bedroom of the inn, the place that would be their room. It gave him pleasure to know that this place made his mate happy; he had chosen it specifically with her in mind. He and Vivian were alike, they craved the old days where they didn't have to worry and were free and this location afforded them freedom their pack hadn't known in a long time. Gabriel was in the process of changing from his dirty t-shirt that he wore when tuning up his bike into clean clothes when he saw her and he had stood transfixed to that spot ever since.

He heard Renatta call out to him, announcing the arrival of Esme and Tomas, as if he didn't already know, so Gabriel abandoned his perch and made his way down the wooden stair to greet the other members of his pack with his black button up shirt only partly done up.

Vivian hadn't wanted to go inside just yet, she loved being outside in this place that was so feral and removed from the modern world. She had just gotten lost in her thoughts when she caught the scent of something familiar, a dark spicy musk that she'd know anywhere.

Just his scent was enough to cause her heart to race, and turning she saw that he had managed to sneak up right behind her. How she had been so distracted to not notice him she wasn't sure, but she wasted no time in pulling him toward her and greeting him with a lingering kiss.

"I missed you." He whispered into her hair as he nuzzled his face against hers in a very lupine gesture.

"You weren't the one stuck in the car with Esme and Tomas getting a soft-core porn demonstration." She complained causing him to chuckle and release her.

"Well, you are safe now."

"This place Gabriel, it's like a dream. It's almost too good to be true."

"That's what I thought when I saw it. Apparently the old owners died off, and there wasn't much interest from the remaining family to keep this place."

Vivian settled into Gabriel's side and glanced once again around at the Inn and what she could now see were three smaller guest cottages and barn.

"The entire pack can't dwell here; some will have to find lodgings in town."

"We'll make it work, until they find places of their own, there is room enough here. Don't worry about a thing, I will take care of pack business. Right now, I have other things planned for you." He growled into her ear running his hand seductively across her stomach under the fabric of her tank top.

However, that was until cries of "Vivian!" echoed through the yard as four boys barreled towards them embracing Vivian in a bear hug.

"Oi…get off you pups." Vivian said swatting at their heads.

Gabriel stood back watching her with them, he was upset that they killed the mood but there would be plenty of time for that later on. He had just been so eager to be with Vivian, the tension of not having her yet grating on his patience. He could exercise self-restraint, but he wasn't sure for how long until he gave into his primal urgings and claimed his mate fully.

"You are going to run with us tonight, aren't you Viv?" Willem said in a pleading tone.

"Yeah, you never do anymore." Finn added with a puppy like whine to his voice.

"Come on Viv, it'll be just like old times, but better." Greg said pulling on her arm.

"Vivian will be running with me tonight," Gabriel said finally silencing the protests of the younger males with a glance.

Vivian knew that it was important as the Alpha female to lead the run with Gabriel, yet his dominant streak was beginning to get to her. He wasn't the be all end all of her decisions, yet if she gave into him completely how much sway over him would she have left? She shrugged herself away from the group, muttering something about wanting to nap before the run tonight and headed towards the backdoor.

The interior of the inn had white clapboard walls, and old wooden floors that creaked as you walked on them. It smelled of the wood fire burning in the grate in the living room and aged fabric. The first room she encountered from the back of the house was the kitchen. It was quaint, something she'd picture to be in a Martha Stewart magazine, but it didn't feel that homey to her. The antiquity of the architecture she had to admit was nice, though she probably didn't appreciate it as much as it deserved.

She continued on and the next door she encountered was a linen closet. After that she found the downstairs half-bath, the dining room which could easily accommodate a little more than two dozen people, the library parlor and the living room. Backtracking, Vivian headed up the stairs which were a bit narrow for her liking, however she couldn't really complain. Upstairs housed a variety of guest suites, all decked out with antique wood furniture and quilts. Coming to the end of the hallway she opened the door to find a room larger than the rest. Judging by the lingering presence of Gabriel's scent, this was to be their room.

She examined it, from the large cherry four poster bed against one wall of the room covered with a wine red duvet to the dark armoire resting against the other wall. There were several windows that opened to give a view of the yard and the approaching road. She headed to one door, and opened it to find that they had a private bathroom with an antique claw tub she wouldn't mind using later on. Taking the time Vivian glanced at herself in the mirror, she wasn't at her most attractive peak and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, no doubt Gabriel noticed them. Heading back into the main bedroom, she saw another door which led to a closet.

However, since only a few of Gabriel's things were hanging up, she was able to see another door set back into the wall. Curiosity winning out, Vivian pushed aside his clothes and reached for the little iron knob and pulled it forward to find an old ladder heading up to what she supposed might be an attic. It was dusty, but she could see there was light towards the top, so climbing the ladder carefully she ascended into the unknown.

To her surprise it wasn't an attic per say, more of a tower that gave off a perfect view of the sky on all sides. She could imagine watching the moon from up here, and felt a tingle in her spine at the thought of it. _Gabriel, I don't know how you did it, but you found paradise._ She climbed back down, and shuffled Gabriel's clothes to cover the door. She wasn't sure he knew about it, and she wanted to keep it a secret to surprise him with later.

All of a sudden the large bed in front of her began to look very inviting. Kicking off her shoes, she climbed onto the mattresses and snuggled against the pillows which were fragrant with the scent of her mate. With her eyes shut, she smiled to herself as she heard Gabriel's footfalls approaching. He entered the room, shutting the door with a soft click as he turned the lock and walked to the edge of the bed.

He saw her curled there, her face snuggled into his pillow and her long legs exposed before him. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile, he could hear that she was still awake from the sound of her breathing, so he trailed one finger from her ankle, up her calf, behind her knee, and up her thigh, under the hem of her shorts. Before he could get any higher however, Vivian's hand came down like a guillotine and cut off his fun.

"You were supposed to be asleep."

"And you knew I wasn't…" Vivian smiled up at him her eyes full of lust.

She hadn't coupled with Gabriel yet, but it became harder and harder for her to resist him. Try as she might to be insubordinate and confuse him by changing her opinions all the time, Vivian realized she would do anything for him. _It hadn't been an accident that I was crowned Alpha female, Gabriel is meant to be my mate._

This confidence caused her to pull Gabriel down atop her body. He waited for her to make a move, his face hovering over hers before she kissed him for all she was worth. She wasn't afraid to be rough with him, biting his lip and drawing a bit of blood nor he with her and she thrived on that dynamic. Using her legs she pressed him tighter against her and her hormones were on overdrive. Divesting herself of clothing, she felt herself begin to change halfway, her claws leaving marks on his arms and shoulders and his teeth bearing down on her chest. They continued their 'learning' of each other, as they still fondly referred to it for quite sometime until Vivian felt sleep beginning to overtake her.

"You need to sleep…" Gabriel said stroking her puffy eyes.

"Stay with me." Vivian said giving him a command that came out as a half growl. Gabriel didn't protest, he simply curled his body around hers, his arms protectively encircling her waist as their breathing switched to match each others. Soon they both found themselves in a sleep they both needed.

The past few weeks hadn't been an easy transition for them, there was a lot riding on both of their shoulders to relocate the pack. They refueled themselves the only way they knew how, through each other. The sun would begin to set soon, and they would have to rise lead the pack on a hunt. But that was still a few hours away, and they were going to enjoy this simple bliss until then.

A/N: _Bad? Good? I want to know what you think, let me know in a review. _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart of the Wolf** by IntuitiveIntelligence

A/N: Here we are at chapter 3 of our tale. I think those of you who were disappointed that nothing really happened between Gabriel and Vivian last chapter will be a bit happier with this one. I don't really know what the guidelines are for this scene, if it means I have to turn it up to an M rating. I tried not to be explicit, but you can never be too sure with rules and the like. So ye be warned.

That being said I don't own any of the characters created by Annette Curtis Klause, I just own what you don't recognize.

Finally thank you to my first reviewers: **Softballluver101**, **Gypsymagic**, **Ouiplanete**, **Dahlila**, and **Kjrice**.

**Chapter Three: **_Jaws of Steel_

Vivian awoke from her nap with a wide and pleasant yawn. She hadn't had sleep like that in a long time and this mattress was far comfier than Gabriel's or her own bed back in Maryland. Rolling over she fully expected to see Gabriel's side of the bed empty as he was usually the first to rise from their afternoon naps, but instead she was met with her mate slumbering gently beside her. _I wonder why you stayed, have you gone soft my loup-garou?_

She doubted that she had ever seen Gabriel look so calm or stay still for so long at a time so she took some time to observe him. Brushing his dark hair away from his face she took in his strong jaw, his cupid's bow lips which she was well acquainted with, a small scar that ran faintly across his cheekbones, to a brow which was free of lines of worry. Vivian was aware that he was attractive, even if she refused to acknowledge him early on. Her mate was a good one, a strong one who would protect her, and tonight she would let him know it.

Trying to slip from the bed without waking him, she was startled when his arm shot out and pulled her back flush against the muscles of his abdomen. Vivian tried to turn to see if he was still asleep but the smile dancing in the corners of his mouth let her know otherwise.

"We need to get up…the sun is setting."

Gabriel growled and bit the back of her shoulder blades in response to her idea. _You can be such a pup sometimes._ Shrugging off his arm which took quite a bit of effort she climbed out of bed and walked to the other side of the room trying to find where her clothing had been discarded. She could feel Gabriel's eyes watching her as she moved, appreciating her form.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Vivian spat out as she had to get down on her hands and knees to retrieve her panties from beneath the bed.

"No, I prefer the real thing."

Gabriel was lounging now, the sheets pooled around his hips as he pressed his back against the headboard. He really did enjoy his mate's body, but for all its perfection he was still in love with the curve of her neck. When she was practically finished dressing, he resigned himself to the idea that there would be no more lying about for the two of them. Sliding out from beneath the sheets he walked past her to his closet where he grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

Vivian couldn't help but let her gaze wander over him, and feel the wolf in her begin to bubble to the surface. Gabriel turned around, clothing in hand to find Vivian staring at him as if she was ready to jump his bones then and there. Walking towards her, he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Take a picture… it will last longer." Nipping her lobe, he laughed to himself as he dressed.

They both emerged from their room a few moments later to greet the rest of the pack. Sometime during their nap, Uncle Rudy, Bucky and the triplets arrived. Vivian severely disliked the triplets; they were the most annoying sort of pups. And now they were partly her pups to mind by default. Gabriel on the other hand beamed at his sisters and bent down to give them all hugs.

"Was the drive alright?" Vivian said to Rudy as she gave him a quick hug.

"Not too bad, didn't really hit traffic till we were passing through Springfield. Orlando, Aunt Persia and the rest should be here tomorrow. They wanted another day to sort it all out down there."

"Are you hungry?" Esme said coming out of the kitchen while wiping her hands on a dishrag.

"Ravenous." Bucky said with a toothy grin before making his way into the kitchen.

They didn't have much food yet, just the basic canned and boxed goods that they could transport without fear of it getting spoiled, so pasta was doled out to the lot, with the promise of fresh rabbit later on. The group chattered amongst themselves through dinner, but they were all anxious for the run. Had the moon be fuller, they would not have been able to last this long without making the change. Finally, when everyone was sated the group began to file out into the yard.

"Listen, you are to complete your change at all times if you can help it under the protection of the barn once the guests arrive. Tonight however, we will not worry about that." Gabriel explained as the creaking gate came closer into view.

Vivian could hear the excited chatter of the pack behind her; the mischievous scheming of The Four, the high pitched giggles of the triplets and her mother's high laugh. The night air was chilly against Vivian's legs, and she wished she could have her own thick fur coat already. _Enough with the ceremony, Gabriel. Let us change!_ Once they were beyond the gate at the beginnings of the forest trail, Gabriel addressed them once more.

"We stay with the pack tonight, no one is to separate until we know this land, you understand me? Vivian runs with me. Renata and Rudy if you could look after my sisters please, and Bucky I want you to bring up the rear. Understood?"

The pack made growling noises of agreement and they all began to shed their clothes following Gabriel's example. Vivian stood a little apart from them, a short fur coat already covering her body, feeling the pain of her neck elongating before doubling over with the change. She was on all fours shortly after, glancing at the rest of the pack who were in the final stages of the change.

A nudge against her side caused her to turn in Gabriel's direction. The black wolf pranced around the outside of the pack circle once, to make sure everything was in order before heading back up to his mate. Vivian trotted patiently alongside him, but everything in her wanted to run free and explore this wilderness at her own pace. However, even Vivian knew full well to run off now could mean danger to herself or the pack.

The trail they trod eventually became thinner, so that they could only run in a single file line. And though she enjoyed the posterior of Gabriel on most occasions, having his tail in her face the entire run was really spoiling it for her. Growling, she nipped his tail hoping that he'd get the message. If he did, he didn't react to it. He wasn't going to rise to any bait Vivian would put before him.

Vivian was the first to notice when the rest of the pack stopped moving behind them. Letting out a small call, it caused Gabriel to stop as well. They hurriedly doubled back along the path from which they had traveled to find the pack all circled around a brown streaked grey wolf lying in the path. _Renata! Moon goddess I pray that she is alright._

Vivian and Gabriel pushed their way through the group to see that attached to Renata's back right leg was a horrible steel trap, a bear trap by the looks of it. Morphing back into her half-self, Vivian crouched by the elder female wolf who was groaning in pain., stroking Renata's muzzle while she inspected the damage. The steel trap seemed to lock on round her ankle slicing through flesh almost to the quick.

All around her Vivian felt the pack shift into their half-selves.

"It's bad, Gabriel, down to the bone. We've got to get the trap off and bring her back inside." Vivian said as she rolled the dark blood from Renata's wound between her fingers.

Renata's pain was inhibiting her from making the change, which made it more difficult to reason with the wolf as they tried shifting the trap. Finally they resorted to Vivian and Rudy holding Renata down while Gabriel and Bucky pried the trap off her leg. When it clicked open, they slid it out of Renata's flesh. Gabriel however kept pulling against the metal with all his strength till it ripped in two, rendering it useless to any other poor animal that might fall victim to it. Then he threw it deep into the forest, a broken piece of human's metal.

"We need to get her back to the Inn and fast so we can tie up that wound. Bucky, come with me. Vivian, I trust you to bring the rest of the pack in swiftly." Gabriel transformed fully and tossed Renata's broken body over his flank and began to run with Bucky at his side.

Vivian looked back at the pack, all of whom were predictably frazzled by this and all of them were looking to her for guidance. Even those older than her, expected her to know how to handle this situation, but she had never dealt with anything alone before. Gabriel had always been beside her.

"Everyone will run in a straight line. You will make sure that you watch where you place your footing. If there was one trap, there are probably more out there. Stay behind me, Ulf, take the rear." Vivian spat out before changing back fully and running to the front of the column.

Vivian did her best to keep the pack in line, constantly looking over her shoulder while attempting to find her footing. She could smell the coppery scent of Renata's blood lingering on the Earth, as it dripped out of her while Gabriel carried her back to safety. Vivian wondered what would have happened if it was one of the pups who got caught in the trap, they would have been too small to withstand its power and their leg would have snapped clean right there. Vivian swallowed a thought of dread. _You are acting like their mother, worrying over what might be…_

Soon Vivian could tell that the path was winding towards the creaking gate and instead of changing to open it. She merely mustered all her power and hopped clean over it, landing hard in the grass on the other side. Getting to her feet, Vivian began to search for her clothes which she had removed earlier, and slipping them on with great haste, she waited to be sure the rest of the pack had made it to safety.

She didn't abandon the group until they were all right alongside, the Inn and then she ran into the kitchen to find that they had propped Renata on the counter who was now huddled in her human form, as they tried to bandage her leg. Vivian went back to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket, draping it over the older woman's body.

"I was so stupid to not watch where I was going…" Renata started to say before she gave out a howl of pain.

"It could have happened to anyone of us." Bucky assured her as he went back to cleaning out the wound.

"Is the rest of the pack alright?" Gabriel asked looking up at Vivian from where he was holding pressure on the wound to cut off the bleeding.

"They're fine. My mother is putting your sisters to bed and the Four and Rudy are wandering the perimeter of the yard seeing if there are any other traps about."

"Now, I'm no Aunt Persia, so you are going to have to forgive me." Bucky said quickly before he poured more of the alcohol on to the wound, causing Renata to his and spit while clenching her teeth.

Vivian felt utterly helpless, Bucky and Gabriel were already tending to Renata, they didn't need someone else, she would just get in the way. And the rest of the pack was all falling into their assigned tasks.

"This is real bad, Gabriel. We can try and tie it off for tonight, and hope that she is able to heal a bit by morning and then Persia can tend to it." Bucky whispered.

"It will have to do, I don't want to risk the pack by taking her to a hospital."

Renata looked beyond her wound to Vivian who was standing with her arms crossed over her looking out the window. The alpha female's hands and arms were covered in blood from when she checked the injury, but it had now dried to a crackled rusty brown color on her skin.

"We always said us loup-garou have jaws of steel, eh Viv? But to tell you the truth, they ain't nothing compared to those machines of men." Renata's voice drew Vivian's attention toward her.

Bucky was just finishing wrapping Renata's ankle and stood taking her into his arms bridal style. Vivian already knew Gabriel must have delegated him to watch her all night. Left alone in the room with Gabriel, Vivian had never felt the air between them to be so thick.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, examining her arms to find that none of the blood was her own.

"I'm fine, just a little too much excitement." Vivian responded looking up at him.

She could tell what he was really trying to say from his eyes. He was glad that it wasn't Vivian. Pressing a palm to his face which was prickly with stubble she used her thumb to stroke his cheek.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." She suggested, taking note that his body was covered in both blood and dirt from this night's ordeal.

Walking into their bathroom, she bent over to run the taps off their claw footed tub and felt Gabriel's hands slip around her stomach pulling her back up towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the tub fill up with water. Turning the brass tap off, she turned to find herself wedged between Gabriel and the tub. His hands trailed up her sides, taking up her tank top as they went.

Vivian's own hands went to remove her shorts, sliding them down her legs and stepping out of them to the side. In the commotion earlier, Gabriel only had time to slip on a pair of pants, and Vivian with shaking hands undid the button. Gabriel smiled at her nervousness, something he'd never seen from Vivian before.

_You are acting like you've never seen the man naked before. _She chastised herself before licking her lips, and removing them full way. Vivian quickly turned then and slid into the bath, allowing the hot water to relax her muscles and remove the filth from her skin. Scooting forward, she made way for Gabriel to climb in behind her, so that she was positioned between his legs. Taking the bar of soap from the tray on the wall, she began to run it over Gabriel's arm that was wrapped around her while he planted kisses down her neck. Once she washed everything that she could reach, Gabriel took the bar from her and did the same for Vivian. Every time Gabriel touched her, be it feather light or rough, sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

Once the water began to turn cold, they rose from its depths and swooping down upon her Gabriel captured her lips in his own. He lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around him and pushed her against the wall. Their tongues battled for dominance, and they began to feel themselves change. Gabriel growled when Vivian's hips grinded against his.

"Bed…" Vivian breathed out and Gabriel had no trouble agreeing to her demands.

Wrestling on the bed, Vivian felt Gabriel's nails dig into the flesh of her thighs, it would leave scars but she didn't mind. He was hovering over her now, his body slick with sweat negating the bath they took earlier.

Gabriel stared down at her breathing hard, his eyes sought out her own, wondering if she wanted him to stop. He hoped that she didn't, the desire to join with his mate was too strong. _It is alright, I am yours. _She brought her legs up, wrapping them around him and pulling him closer.

That was all the signal he needed and piercing howls filled the night.

The bonding of two mates is written in the soul of the wolf. It is a primal need, but extends much farther. The Law, states that when mates have laid claim to each other, they shall mate for life unless another should arrive to challenge their joining. _If I am to mate with Gabriel for life, I will be content, _the beast inside Vivian growled.

Lying next to each other as the dawn started to break through spilling a silvery blue light into the room, Gabriel looked smugly down at his mate.

"Was I up to par?" He questioned, trailing a finger over Vivian's lips.

"I suppose it will have to do." Vivian responded nipping at his finger while her hands traced circles across his back.

"You are very feisty, madam. I thought four times already would be enough…"

"I and I alone, say when we are through." Vivian said as she climbed on to Gabriel.

Gabriel found this situation highly amusing, because she had gotten him to present his belly, in her own way. They were about to begin round number five, when several knocks sounded at the door.

"Hey you two, Aunt Persia's arrived." Said Ulf's voice from the other side of the door.

"…we're through." They both said at the same time.

A/N: Review? Yes, pretty please. Also, if you think I need to up the rating, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heart of a Wolf** by IntuitiveIntelligence

A/N: Wow thank you for your reviews, 7 for last chapter. I'm really happy that you all are enjoying the story so far. For now I am keeping the story T rated unless something comes up where I feel the need to change it.

I do not own anything! I am but a humble penniless college student, take pity and review.

**Chapter Four:** _Silver Grins_

Vivian had managed to get into the shower first, only to be joined shortly after by her mate. Which of course made the length of their shower increase by another fifteen minutes; however Vivian was placated by getting the fifth time she so desired earlier.

Arriving downstairs dressed simply in jeans and a tank top, Vivian noticed that most of the pack had gathered in the living room. She entered, running a hand through her still wet hair and gave a small smile to everyone assembled there. Esme sent a wink her way with a knowing smile. The most imposing figure however, was Aunt Persia who was perched in a wing backed arm chair with her hands resting on a wooden cane.

"Vivian, good to see you again dear." Persia said slowly, her grey eyes taking in the change with the Alpha female before her.

"Aunt Persia, Orlando…Lucian." Vivian said in turn, before she was joined by Gabriel who greeted the rest as well.

Vivian did not like having the eyes of the pack trained on her, all of them grinning as if they were in on a secret that she was not privy to. She went to cross her arms and accidentally touched a fresh scratch mark on her arm. Mentally groaning, Vivian then knew what was the cause of the secret smiles being passed between them all. _So your alphas have finally mated, big deal! _However, what Vivian failed to realize was that this _was_ a big deal for the pack.

Gabriel chuckled to himself, thinking back to how he had given her that scratch before hardening his gaze which silenced the rest of the pack. He directed Vivian to the love seat which had been left open for them.

"Persia have you tended to Renata?" He said with his tone becoming businesslike.

"It was a nasty gash, hadn't seen something that bad in a long time. I did all that I could, but she might be with a limp for a long time."

"Where is she now?"

"Resting, we had to tranquilize her, so Persia could stitch her up. I am not liking those traps…" Bucky responded.

"We've got to remember that up here hunting is common as are bears. Probably some stupid hunter was trying to snare himself a fine catch without having to actually do work." Gabriel explained coolly.

However for all the calm his exterior showed, Vivian could hear his pulse start to quicken and detect the faintest hint of fear about him. _What are you so afraid of? You were never one to fear humans, so you must think it is something else._ In an attempt to calm him, she reached out and touched his arm. Gabriel's eyes didn't drift towards her, but his pulse seemed to slow.

"Gabriel is right; we shouldn't get worked up when it may be something trivial." Vivian added.

"For now I suggest we worry about getting the inn up and running. Bucky if you and Rudy would be good enough to scout the nearby forest for any more traps while the rest of us set to work here, I'd appreciate it."

Bucky and Rudy nodded, knowing that these traps were bad news and that they wouldn't want to run into them again tonight. Gabriel began dictating to the rest of the pack their chores from helping to move in the rest of the furniture and belongings, to repairing the loft in the barn. Gabriel hoped that by converting the barn into an area with more lodging, it would allow for more of the pack to stay close by.

Vivian was about to start helping to unpack when she felt a wrinkled hand grab hold of her arm with surprising strength. She turned to see Aunt Persia looking down on her with a searching gaze. _What do you look for in my soul? _When she was younger, Vivian thought Persia to be a mysterious old loup-garou with the gifts of witchcraft. As she grew older, she realized that Persia was so much more.

"Vivian, I was wondering if you would indulge me for a moment." Her tone didn't leave any option for disagreement and Vivian cautiously followed.

She had never spent a great deal of time with Aunt Persia, and the silver haired woman's sudden interest in her caused a great deal of curiosity. _And curiosity killed the cat, Viv._ Persia led her outside to the small bench located next to the herb garden at the back of the house and sat down.

"I know you are confused as to why I asked you out here, Vivian."

"So why did you?"

The old woman chuckled and held out Vivian's arm touching the scratch marks that Gabriel had left upon her previously unmarred skin.

"You are now ready to learn…knowledge about the pack that you were not privileged to in the past. The joining marks you truly as our Alpha female, and with that comes certain responsibilities and duties you must fulfill."

Vivian's eyes flashed with momentary confusion. _What duties must I fulfill? I don't recall Esme ever specifically having to do something. _She nodded her head to tell Persia to continue, but it seemed the old woman would move at her own pace.

"They grew burdock root, chamomile, and Echinacea here…" Persia said noticing the plants popping up through the weeds.

"So?" Vivian said wanting to get her back to the topic at hand.

"You must learn patience child, even if you are the Alpha female… Perhaps, even more so because it is demanded of you. It is time for you to start studying our Law, you will need it if you are to lead this pack."

"Will Gabriel learn as well?"

"He will learn what he has time for. The Alpha male is responsible for the pack as the whole and he answers to no one. You my dear answer to him, or that is how it is supposed to work. For centuries it is the Alpha female who learns the law and uses her judgment to help her mate." Oh great, _I have to do all the intellectual work, while Gabriel gets to puff out his chest and dominate the rest. _

"I learn this law to help Gabriel…then what?"

"Then you carry out your primary duty to the pack." Vivian shifted slightly in her seat, unsure of what Persia meant. She had thought that her primary duty to the pack was to ensure their safety, but the intonation in Persia's voice suggested something else.

"Which is?"

"I think we have had enough of a discussion today. I'm quite tired, we were driving all night long and I'm sure I've taken you away from your chores too long. We will talk again soon Vivian." Persia left no time for response, as she wandered back into the house and presumably up to her room.

Vivian waited a moment before heading inside as well to help the rest of the pack move into the Inn. The only people who would be living in the Inn would be Esme, Tomas, Gabriel and Vivian. They figured the less of the pack living in the Inn, the less of a chance of them being discovered. The outbuildings would be occupied by Renatta, Lucian, Persia, Rudy, Bucky and the rest.

Vivian had found that her box of personal items had already been carried up to her and Gabriel's room and placed at the foot of the bed. Elongated one nail she tore through the packing tape and opened the top of the box. At the very top of the box was her sketch book. Reverently she lifted the worn leather volume with its singed corners into her hands, sighing at the comfort the familiarity that it brought and placed it down on her bed. Closing her eyes she thought back to when she had first gotten that sketchbook.

It had been a gift from her father on her eleventh birthday. He called her artistic ability a gift she should never forget and she never did. Her art was a way for her to channel her emotions into something, to let loose whatever lied inside her without consequence. When the fire over took the inn in West Virginia, it was the only thing she thought to grab, the only object that she gave any worth to. _I miss you more than anything, what I wouldn't give for you to return to the pack. _

Taking out the other things in the box she laid them out on her bed: pictures that had survived the blaze, a crystal that previously hung in her window reflecting the light, a set of brushes, an easel, and some jewelry. Vivian took the crystal and held it up, letting the rainbows it made dance across her face. She attached it to the catch of the window that faced the morning sun.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Vivian turned to see Esme leaning against the doorframe holding another box which held Vivian's clothing in it. Crossing the room she took it from her mother and set it down in front of the closet.

"Just thinking back…about how when Dad was alive. How everything was simpler…"

Esme's eyes clouded over momentarily at the mention of Ivan. It was still a sore spot for her, even if she drowned it out temporarily in the affections of Tomas. Her daughter, like the mother, never managed to truly let go of the past and it worried her.

"Things are never simple, Viv. You were just too young to notice the complications." Esme gave one last parting glance at her daughter who was busy ignoring her by putting clothing into the closet and went to go find Tomas.

Vivian felt oddly domestic having her things hanging next to Gabriel's in the same closet. The entire time they were together in Maryland she always kept her things in her room at Rudy's, and he at his apartment. Sure the odd piece of clothing would end up here and there, but they still had their separate spaces. _I no longer have the freedom of my own den._ There was something comforting in knowing that Gabriel was to be there for her all the time, yet she still craved her own space. _Nothing to do about it now, any attempt at retaliation would just start a fight._

She shut the closet forcefully and kicked the empty box into the corner. She was feeling too tense, too cooped up and frankly, quite bored. Then she remembered The Four, she hadn't spent a great deal of time with them since she arrived. They were still troublesome, but she had noted a great deal of improvement in them since they no longer had Rafe to be rebellious for them.

Bounding into the kitchen she asked Rudy, who had just returned from scouring the forest for traps, about where they were and he said something about fixing up the barn. She knew that Gabriel was cracking the whip against their backs, probably hoping to get some manual labor in before they started at their new high school on Monday.

She could hear their laughter as she entered the barn but couldn't see them. The lower level consisted of empty stalls and abandoned farming equipment. The entire place reeked of wet hay. Vivian had taken several more steps into the old building, when she was hit quite forcefully by a large hunk of hay chucked from the loft. Rich laughter rang out through the barn, as the Four gathered at the edge to watch their Alpha female stand there covered in what was surely a mixture of long dried animal feces and hay.

"I forgot to say fore didn't I?" Finn said with a grin as he waved a pitchfork.

Shaking off the hay from her body and brushing off her shoulders, Vivian sent her best death glare up at the Four which caused them to take a step back.

"I am going to kill you pups!" She shouted.

"Aww, Vivie, you wouldn't have the heart to." Wilhelm declared.

_You're right, I don't have the heart to kill you, but I certainly am willing to tear you a new one for that stunt!_ Rushing to the back of the barn, she found the stairs leading to the loft. Vivian half expected to have to scale some rickety old ladder, but when she took into consideration just how high up the loft was, stairs actually made quite a deal of sense.

When she reached the top she ran and pounced on Finn knocking him down on to his back. She sat there growling with her thumb pressed against his windpipe.

"Now, Finn, I believe there is something you wanted to say to me."

"Like hell…" He choked out before Vivian reapplied pressure to his throat and raised a brow at his defiance.

"I'm waiting…"

Everyone looked down at Finn expectantly. They knew he could be a stubborn old mule, but this time Vivian was in the absolute right. Finn struggled to sit up and for a moment his eyes flicked to a spot behind Vivian.

"I haven't all day Fi—" Vivian started to stay when she was yanked off Finn with a yelp and hoisted over the muscled shoulder of Gabriel.

"Vivian, Vivian. I can't have you distracting my workers now can I?"

The Four all died with laughter to see their Alpha female in such a state. _Gabriel I will kill you for this embarrassment!_ She kicked out one of her legs and came very close to hitting Gabriel's sweet spot.

"Now now, Viv you need to play nice." Gabriel said while struggling to keep his mate still.

Vivian was lashing out with all her might, trying to get Gabriel to put her down. When she realized he was too strong for her, she decided to exercise payback through another means. She raked her nails over the deep scores her claws had left in his flesh through the night. The shock of pain made him drop her back to her feet almost instantly.

"Not fair…" Gabriel warned. Vivian grinned, her eyes darting with amusement.

"All is fair in love and war."

"Oh and what might this be then?" Gabriel asked, his eyes hoping she would say the former. Vivian didn't miss the look of hopefulness on his face, but quickly shrugged it off before shouting.

"War!"

All hell broke loose then, because everyone decided that everyone else was an open target for attack. The Four mostly fought amongst themselves, because they were all too afraid to challenge Gabriel. Besides watching Viv attempt to beat the shit out of him was entertaining in its own right.

Gabriel had Vivian pinned to the floor, and he was breathing heavily when he went in for a kiss. However, this just so happened to be when Ulf was looking and he almost gagged on sight. There were some things in life that he never wanted to see, and one of them was the man who was like an older brother making out with Vivian.

Vivian relaxed into the kiss, distracting Gabriel from all other thoughts with the skill of her tongue. Slowly she brought her legs upward, then with one swift motion Gabriel found himself kicked off her. Seeing the murderous glint in his eyes, Vivian decided to make a run for it.

Sprinting down the stairs, taking a few at a time, she flew from the barn hoping to make it back inside the bathroom to shower since she now reeked of old barn. However when she got into the bedroom, she found Gabriel sitting there staring at her from atop their bed.

"How did you get here so fast?" Vivian pouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know? But first I think I'm gonna take a long hot shower and relax my muscles…I was lifting heavy boxes all day but I think you broke my back…" Gabriel rubbed his shoulder.

"Excuse me? I broke your back? Gabriel, I don't know what planet you come from but in no circumstance is it ever a good thing to tease a woman about her weight! And I'm showering first!" Vivian didn't give him a chance to reply before turning the corner into the bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went.

Vivian had just gotten under the warm spray when Gabriel decided to get in as well. His dark blue eyes were staring at her in a way where she felt self-conscious, then pressing her against the wall he began his assault on her mouth. She thought back to the first time he ever kissed her as he had as much passion then as he did now, only she was more receptive to it. _Taking it fast and rough, huh?_ Vivian thought momentarily before she was brought back to the real world with a swift jolt.

They enjoyed the feeling of each other while it lasted, and Vivian's legs nearly gave out when he set her down again so they both could actually shower. Slipping on her silk robe, she walked out to the bed where she lay down upon it on her stomach staring at Gabriel's form as he slipped on a pair of pajama pants.

"How much work do you think still needs to be done before we are ready to start having guests?"

Gabriel thought a moment playing with a nonexistent beard on his chin.

"A couple more weeks at least. It will be a little bit harder now with you lot going to school, but we'll get it done."

"Persia talked to me today…" Vivian started not exactly knowing what Gabriel would have to say on the subject.

"About what?" Crouching down beside her on the bed, he began to massage her back.

"She said it was time for me to start learning The Law, but she was being very cryptic about it. And then she mentioned something about my primary duty to the pack…whatever that is."

Gabriel's hands stopped moving as she spoke. Of course he knew what her primary duty would be, as was the primary duty of any Alpha female. But did Persia really think her ready for that? She was only seventeen after all. Hell he didn't even think he was ready for that!

"Gabriel?" Vivian said with a sigh when he didn't respond.

"Sorry… I am just really exhausted." He covered with a false yawn.

Vivian sat up and crawled to the pillows patting the one next to her she smiled as Gabriel turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her body pulling her so close that their lips could brush if one of them moved in the slightest. _Something is troubling you my loup-garou, and I will find out soon enough. Of course it would just be easier if you told me right away…_

A wicked thought came to Vivian then, and she began to run her hand down Gabriel's chest to the waistband of his pants and beyond. Gabriel's eyes bulged as he realized what she was doing. She really was a nymphomaniac that one, he created a monster which he was more than happy to satisfy. Vivian waited until she got him aroused to the point of no return, and then faked a yawn while withdrawing her hand.

"You know… I think a nap would sound really good right about now."

"What?" Gabriel growled.

Turning to him once more she kissed the tip of his nose and gave him the biggest grin she could muster so her teeth glinted silver in the light.

"All is fair in love and war." Turning over once more she snuggled into the pillow and went to sleep leaving Gabriel with a problem to take care of on his own.

A/N: There you have it, I'm not too crazy about this chapter, but I needed it to get to the next one. So do me a favor and review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heart of a Wolf** by IntuitiveIntelligence.

A/N: Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. It means a lot to me that you are enjoying this story. So please continue to review and make my day.

I do not own anything other than my wee lil' plot.

**Chapter Five:**_ A Cage in Hell_

Standing in the entryway, turning this way and that, Vivian examined her clothes. Today was her first day of her senior year at a brand new school and the last thing she wanted to do was draw more attention to herself than necessary. Her junior year had rid of her of most of her desire to mingle with meat-boys and their kind. Now all Vivian wanted to do was graduate from high school and be done with it all. It wasn't like she had a future ahead of her that required a higher education anyway; she would run the inn and tend to the pack like everyone else did.

Brushing a lock of hair back behind her ear she looked at her face more closely. She knew she was pretty, it was partly because she was loup-garou and partly because Esme herself was beautiful. Vivian had not bothered with make-up, there was no one she wanted to impress in that place. _No one like Aiden to hunt after, and there never will be again._

Vivian tugged her off the shoulder black sweater down, so that the hem met the waistband of her paint splattered jeans. She didn't dare wear short sleeves just yet, the scars from Gabriel's and her lovemaking were still fresh and while the pack was willing to overlook them, humans wouldn't understand.

"If you are done primping, your Highness, can we be off?" Ulf said while swinging the keys to Renatta's car about his index finger.

Vivian growled before picking up her suede backpack and slinging it over one shoulder as she followed the boys out to the car. Though they much preferred to walk and stretch their legs, their new high school was clear across town so Ulf had to drive them. Vivian was also keenly aware that The Four now on their best behavior, none of them wanted to face Gabriel's wrath for being delinquents. But she was aware that it was only a matter of time before they were up to their old antics.

Following the directions they had, they made their way across the sleepy little town towards the high school. Curtis High was a regional high school serving the neighboring towns, as on their own none had enough students to warrant a building.

"Well, this is our stop." Ulf said dejectedly.

"Do we have to get out of the car?" Finn whined.

"Come on you pups, it can't be that bad. Think of it as an adventure, a whole new group of people for you to torture with your mere existence." Vivian said forcefully before exiting the car and heading across the parking lot to the entrance of the building.

Grumbling The Four followed her, their hands shoved into their jeans pockets as they walked to the doors. Vivian found the main office easily and held open the door as the Four filed in alongside her.

"Hello, can I help you?" A portly woman with cat eyed glasses said looking up at Vivian.

"My name is Vivian Gandillon and me and my friends are new here." The woman's eyes shifted as if she was trying to remember where she heard the name before.

After a minute the proverbial light-bulb must have clicked on because she shuffled over to a grey file cabinet and pulled out a thick manila folder which contained a stack of schedules and forms.

"Right well here you are. I'm going to need you to fill out these health and information forms, then we'll get you a map so you can find your classes on your schedules."

When they were each holding a green health form, a white information form and their schedules, the group was forced to take seats on an uncomfortable wooden bench. Vivian worked slowly filling in as much information as she could but the health form posed some problems. They had never really gone to doctors, Persia had always been enough for them but she couldn't really write that in. So taking a page from The Four, she made it up.

Ten minutes later the woman, who had introduced herself as Mrs. Miller, collected their forms and gave them all maps of the school. It seemed like it would be relatively easy to find their classes as the entire campus was laid out like one big rectangle.

"What do you have first Viv?" Wilhelm asked holding his schedule up to hers in comparison.

"French, you?"

"Shop class with the rest of the guys. We'll catch ya up later." He said with a parting wave as they followed the map towards their classroom.

Vivian knew that they wouldn't really be in any of her classes, since she moved in the higher levels while they tended to take the bare basics. It wasn't that The Four were stupid, they just never applied themselves not seeing the point to it. Sometimes Vivian didn't see the point either.

She scanned the closed classroom doors for number 146, and found it towards the back of the building. Taking a deep breath she gripped the handle and it clicked open. As soon as she stepped inside, the collective eyes of the class turned to stare at her including the teacher.

"Hi, I'm a new student, I just moved here." She said calmly waiving her schedule to support her claim.

The man standing at the back of the room holding an open textbook walked towards her. He was in his mid- twenties, had dark brown hair and jade green eyes. His build was lean muscle, which showed through his dark blue sweater and black dress pants. All in all he wasn't a bad specimen of a human. _Look but don't touch, Viv._

"Bonjour, Mademosille…?" He said with a perfect accent.

"Mademosille Gandillon, Vivian Gandillon." She responded.

"Ah, trés bon. Welcome to Curtis High, Vivian. I am Mr. Devereux. Take a seat and we'll get you set up with a textbook." She noticed he still had a French accent even as he spoke English. She passed by him, inhaling deeply his rich cologne reminding her of cedar and something else. _So Monsieur Devereux, you are direct from France? Interesting, maybe that is why you smell like Heaven._

Taking the open seat he had gestured to, Vivian pulled a notebook and pen from her bag and sat glancing at the rest of the class. All in all they looked to be like average country bred kids, with a few of the preppy variety mixed in. While she was surveying the group around her, the people in her row passed back the book till the person in front of her had to clear her throat to get Vivian to notice her.

"Here…take it." She said holding the book to Vivian with a bit of an impatient sigh.

"Sorry, thanks." Vivian said awkwardly, embarrassed that she wasn't paying attention.

"My name is Nicky, if you need any help with anything let me know. I wouldn't want you to get off on the wrong foot here."

Nicky had pitch black hair that was cut in a stylish manner to frame her face. Vivian knew already that this girl was the head bitch of the school from the way she carried herself. She was pretty in an overly done sort of way, and looked like she came from money by the way she dressed. _No way in hell would I ever need help from the likes of you._

The rest of the class passed uneventfully as they were merely reviewing material they learned the year before, which Vivian was quite comfortable with. Several times throughout the class she would catch Mr. Devereux staring at her in an odd manner but he'd look away so fast, she wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not. In the seat to her right, a guy in a Letterman's jacket kept drooling over Vivian and was trying to get her to notice him. _Dream on meat-boy, you couldn't handle this._ She snorted when he tried to flip his blond hair out if his eye, in what he thought was a sexy manner, but looked like he had some sort of tic.

The bell rang, and Vivian was glad to get away from the stuck up Ice Queen in front of her, and the idiot next to her. She was gathering up her things, most of the class having already left when Mr. Devereux came up to her.

"So you just moved here, where from?"

"Maryland." Vivian said shortly, shoving her textbook in her bag forcefully.

"I myself moved here from France a few years ago. I know what it is like to be…an outsider and unsure of your place. But don't worry, Vivian Gandillon, you have an air about you that says you'll do just fine."

He gave her a toothy smile before heading back to his desk to prepare for his next class. Vivian rushed out of that room thinking that there was something odd about Mr. Devereux and she was determined to find out what.

The next few classes of the day passed in a blur, mostly being the same old song and dance she had through most of her school career. However, Vivian found that the old man who taught her history class actually had an amazing sense of humor. She saw Finn and Greg in the hall a few times, and at one point she thought she saw Ulf smoking at the back of the building but other than that she didn't have any contact with them.

Glancing down at her schedule she saw that she had lunch, then gym, followed by art. With a groan she set off for the cafeteria, she was not looking forward to being cooped in with a bunch of hormonal teenagers. At least at her old school she could eat lunch outside and away from everyone else. Vivian found her way into the lunch line, where she almost gagged at the sight of some of the food.

"You want to watch out for the soup of the day… and I'm not quite sure that's coleslaw. Generally the burgers are pretty good, and the salad is alright if you are into that sort of thing, I don't know what you girls eat. Me I'm a pizza man." Said a goofy looking boy to her right.

Vivian actually cracked a real smile as she looked at him. He was tall and lanky, with a spray of freckles on his nose and dark hair streaked with red that fell to his ears. But it was his wardrobe which was the most strange part of him, he wore tight pinstriped pants, with suspenders over a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of 40's style shoes on his feet.

"My name is Mark, and you're Vivian, you have Calculus 3rd period and you obviously don't like it because you doodle the entire time…No I'm not stalking you I just happened to sit a few seats away." He held out his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you." Vivian said shaking the hand he offered her tentatively.

Vivian usually didn't gravitate toward humans, they never really interested her and she had never hung out with any before Aiden. _That was until he told his friends you were a psychopath. _But this boy didn't even seem remotely physically interested in her which was a nice change, and he seemed genuinely friendly.

"What are ya having?" The disgruntled woman behind the counter asked Vivian.

"Burger and fries."

"Ah, a hearty appetite, welcome change from Nicky and her walking famine victims."

Vivian had to cover up a snort at this. She followed Mark out into the main dining area where he directed her to a small table where a bunch of other artsy and weird looking characters sat.

"Everyone this is Vivian, she's new here. Vivian this is everyone."

A few looked up at her with shy smiles before returning to their meals, and one goth kid glared at her before going back to drawing on his notebook.

"Don't worry, they'll warm up eventually. Right, well you already met Nicky. She fancies herself to be head of everything round Curtis. Her boyfriend Steve is naturally wealthy, his Dad owns the ski resort near here, and he's captain of everything including being a first rate dickhead. Over there we have the cowboys, they don't take kindly to anything strange or offbeat. Then you have your super-smart kids, who are bummed out their wealthy parents didn't send them to prep school. Then you've got your hippies, your nice girls, and us. Great Senior class ain't it?" Mark explained through a mouthful of pepperoni pizza.

"I've got to say this school is a great deal smaller than my other one."

"You get used to it, I guess. The only bad thing about this place, is everyone knows everyone else's business."

"Viv!" A voice called from the doorway and Vivian smiled as The Four made their way over to them.

Several girls giggled and blushed at them, and Finn didn't help the situation by sending winks at girls who he knew had boyfriends. Taking seats around Vivian, Mark raised a brow.

"Mark this is Wilhelm, Finn, Greg and Ulf. We grew up together and our families moved here from Maryland together. Boys this is Mark."

The guys gave Mark a half-hearted wave before turning and immediately chatting Vivian's ear off about how boring this place was and how conservatively the girls were dressed. Greg was pissed cause he got written up for smoking during fourth period and Ulf apparently had already made an enemy of some kid who he bumped into in the hall.

The bell rang, and Vivian said goodbye to the boys and Mark before heading to gym. She had been told by Mrs. Miller earlier that if she went to see Coach Jackson before class he'd give her the uniform. The only problem was she couldn't seem to find the blasted office.

"You look lost, pretty lady. Let Eric help you out…" Said the idiot jock from her French class. _Does this work on anyone? You are impressing no one little boy. I know what a real man is._

"Well I'm not, so get lost." Vivian snapped back as she circled the outside of the gym once again looking for some office.

"Aw…you've got a mouth on you. I like girls that are feisty… are you looking for something in particular?" He said stepping in front of her while his eyes raked up and down her body.

Vivian wanted nothing more than to use her claws to rake out her eyes, but she couldn't afford to be late to her class on the first day, so swallowing the bile that came up in her throat she turned on the charm.

"As a matter of fact…_Eric_…if you could show a girl the way to Coach Jackson's office, you sure would make her day…"

Vivian could feel the intense desire radiating off Eric's body, and she knew her false act had worked. She only hoped that after he took her to the office, he would somehow forget about her and leave her alone for the rest of her days.

"As you wish…" Eric took her along a back hallway that was a little ways away from the gym but ended up circling back behind it to show a small dingy office with peeling letters saying "Athletic Director" on it.

"Thanks bunches." Vivian said unenthusiastically before opening the door to the office and slamming it shut behind her.

"Can I help you?" A gruff voice said from the storage room.

"I was told by Mrs. Miller in the office, to come get my gym uniform from you."

"Alright…Be out in a second." A few moments later a hulking man with a full beard stepped out in front of her wearing a colored polo shirt, whistle and track pants.

"Ok, what size are you?" Coach Jackson bent over a large cardboard box sitting on the floor and began rifling through t-shirts and shorts.

"Medium." A few minutes later, he produced a grey t-shirt emblazoned in blue with Curtis High Titans on it, and a matching pair of blue cotton shorts.

"Right, well here you are. The girl's locker room is through the gym on the right. You'd better hurry, class is about to start."

"Thanks."

Vivian followed his instructions and entered the small locker room to find a bunch of girls already changing. Unfortunately for Vivian, that included Nicky and her posse of brainless Barbie dolls.

She moved away from them changing in the corner without shame. The thing about being a loup-garou is, you get used to being naked all the time, so wandering about in panties and a bra was no big deal. Nicky tried to flaunt her body which was all together too bony and sickly looking. Shier girls, tried to cover themselves and the heavier set ones tried to avoid Nicky's biting ridicule. _Just try commenting on me, and I'll show you who's boss._

Once her new uniform was on and her hair was pulled back out of her face she followed the girls out into the gym where everyone stood around waiting for Coach Jackson who took role on his clipboard.

"Today we are gonna go up to the track and run the mile. I hope all you turkeys stayed fit, come on."

Vivian smiled, running was one of her favorite things, she was born to do it and she easily outstripped anyone. Only Gabriel could beat her but he didn't have the stamina to outlast her long. Lining up along the track she began to stretch her muscles, and she felt eyes on her back. She knew it was Nicky and was going to enjoy making her eat her dust.

"Alright, on the line. You do five laps. Boys if its under 8:30, you pass. Girls, try to keep it under 10:00 and avoid walking, its just a mile. On my whistle, you start."

Vivian got into position and found Nicky had put herself next to her, smirking as she got into starting position.

"I'm the track team Captain, don't try to keep up, you'll hurt yourself sweetie."

Vivian growled and when the whistle started she let loose, her legs carrying her swiftly forward, Nicky at first kept pace with her and Vivian found herself limited in her movements as slower people were in front of her.

"I run fifteen miles a day, every day. Don't try and keep up, you'll hurt yourself…_honey_." Vivian spat before kicking her muscles into gear and pulling ahead of the rest of the group.

She felt the adrenaline pumping in her veins, and shortly she realized she completed one lap with hardly anyone behind her. Vivian ran without disregard, showing no signs of tiring as her sneakers slapped against the clay propelling her forward. Before she knew it she had run by Coach Jackson a fifth time and he check his watch yelling out a time.

"4 minutes and twenty seconds…" As soon as he said it, he had to look back again, that couldn't be right.

He was baffled, the new girl didn't even look tired and she just kicked every major record the school had out the window. He wanted her for the track team; he knew she would help them finally beat Killington.

Nicky came puffing in at five minutes and forty five seconds, her brow was drenched with sweat and it looked like she had been pushing herself as hard as she could to try and catch up with Vivian.

"You think you can just waltz in here and take the Captainship?" Nicky spat.

"I don't want your bloody Captainship… I'm not big on the whole school athletics thing."

"Well you should be, Ms. Gandillon. You had at least a minute on the current school record for girls and you beat the boys by fifteen seconds. With speed like that, you'd be unstoppable. Think about it, try outs are on next Wednesday. I want you to be there." Coach Jackson said stepping into the middle of their fight.

Vivian glared at Nicky, before heading back into the locker rooms to change. She hurried getting dressed because she didn't want to deal with the uber-bitch right now. Sprinting from the gym, she made her way into her art class where she saw both Mark and the silent goth boy from their lunch table.

Mark waved her over, patting the stool next to him around the large craft table. Vivian slid into the space gratefully dropping her bag on the ground with a large thud.

"Glad to be almost done?" Mark said taking in her exhausted demeanor.

"Definitely, I ran into Nicky in my gym class and she's all panicked that I'm out to take over her world or something. Coach Jackson wants me on the track team, not that I'd ever do it."

"Why not? You aren't scared of Nicky are you?"

"That is not it. I just don't like the structured sports thing, never have never will."

Mark simply shrugged and began to drum his fingers on the table while they waited for the art teacher. As soon as the clock struck 2, an eccentric looking woman in her late forties entered carrying a canvas bag and a handful of paintbrushes. She had fluffy salt and peppered hair around a tanned face with a few wrinkles and wore a much too large button downed shirt over a long flowing skirt.

"Hello…Hello…everyone. All familiar faces I see….except you dear." She stopped in front of Vivian.

"My name is Vivian, I just moved here."

"Nice to have you in my class, Vivian. I'm Georgia, don't bother with that last name nonsense, this is an art classroom not a bloody boardroom."

Vivian smiled, this woman was a free spirit, she liked that. Apparently all the students in the art class liked Georgia, she was the adult who never tried to take control over their lives. It was almost like she was a big kid herself.

"Ok since today is the first day, just do a free sketch. Show me what you learned over the summer, tomorrow will start work on our first projects."

Everyone got up and began heading towards the paper drawers and began grabbing charcoal pencils. Vivian followed suit before returning to her spot at the table and thinking of what she wanted to draw. Mark had already begun sketching out what looked like a woman in a funky dress, and the silent goth was drawing frantically.

All around her people knew what they wanted to draw, and Vivian feared showing them what she wanted to draw. So instead of drawing the pack running free like she normally would, she began to draw the first thing that came into her head… her father, Ivan. She lost herself sketching his well formed jaw and his eyes. After a while, she stopped thinking about it, and just let her hand fly across the page in a serious of deft strokes.

"Right, well class is almost up. So I'd like everyone to display what they drew and maybe explain why they drew it… Who wants to go first, ah yes, Cathy, how bout you?"

A shy looking black girl stood, and turned her paper to face the class. She had drawn a human skull with surprising amounts of detail.

"Well I drew a skull because the theatre department is doing Hamlet this year, and I was thinking about it."

"Excellent, how about you Mark?"

Mark slid his stool back and stood holding up his drawing of a very ritzy evening gown dress that was fitted and eventually gave way to a waterfall of ruffles.

"I drew this glamorous dress, because I love to design clothes and I'm good at it."

Then all of a sudden Mark began to make sense to Vivian. His odd clothing style was because he wanted to be a fashion designer, and the fact that he never hit on her was because he was gay. Vivian smiled at him.

"Vivian, how about you?" Georgia said smiling down at her new student encouragingly.

Vivian took a deep breath and stood, looking at the drawing of Ivan for a moment before turning it to face the class. Had she known that she would have to talk about it in front of everyone, she might have picked a different subject. _No turning back now, just be strong about it and everything will be fine._

"I drew my Father. He died a few years back, and I miss him a lot." Vivian tried to keep her voice even, but she couldn't conceal the emotion from her eyes.

"Very good… now you Dean…" The goth boy, glared momentarily before standing, his chains tickling as they hit against each other and he held up his picture.

Vivian couldn't have been more surprised at his choice of subject and her mouth opened slightly.

"I drew the new girl, 'cause she has animal like eyes and doesn't act like a total shit head." As quickly as he stood, he sat back down again, his long hair covering his face from the world.

Georgia smiled and tried to ignore the fact that he used profanity in her class. She wasn't naïve to how teenagers spoke, she just knew that if any other teacher heard it, she would be in trouble.

Vivian noticed that he left his drawing right side up, and she examined it. It was a true likeness of her, but he seemed to have looked beyond her and saw something more feral looked inside and he brought that out through her eyes. _What do you know about me? How do you sense this?_

Vivian was intrigued, but she never had a chance to confront Dean because he exited the class as soon as the bell rang and was lost in the swarm of the crowd. Mark came up behind her laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I think Dean has a thing for you… I've never seen him draw anyone before. I'll catch you later, I have to make the bus." Mark dashed off with a quick wave goodbye.

Making her way slowly towards the parking lot, Vivian was glad her first day was over. There was just too much odd things to deal with and all she wanted to do was go home, eat some steak, take a nap, go on a night run, and have a romp with Gabriel and call it a night. High school to Vivian Gandillon was just a cage in Hell, and she was going to be stuck there for another ten months.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Heart of a Wolf** by IntuitiveIntelligence

A/N: Thanks again for your wonderful reviews, they really do make my day. This chapter took me a bit to write, I think I started getting my first outbreak of writer's block for it, but don't worry its gone now. Please take the time to review, merci.

I do not claim to own anything; I just like having my way with the characters.

**Chapter Six: **_Sleep When You're Dead_

Vivian heard the beep of her alarm clock but she prayed to the moon goddess and anyone else who was within hearing range that it went off early. Cracking open an eye however she saw this wasn't the case. It was six am, and if she wanted to make it to school on time she would need to get up now. _I swear that I am going to make Gabriel pay for keeping me awake last night._

When she had returned home from school, she was immediately swept off to help Esme prepare dinner. Had Vivian any sense in her, she would have merely disregarded her mother as always. But as a pack leader she had responsibility now that she couldn't shirk, so she bore it out. After the meal, the majority of the pack went to take naps, including Gabriel. Vivian however had a pile of homework waiting for her that needed to get done. Just cause The Four intended to flunk every class they took didn't mean she did.

She had just completed her last Calculus problem and shut her book when Gabriel had made his way downstairs.

"You didn't come to bed…" He murmured while rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes.

Vivian seethed with jealousy. She would have loved to go to bed and take a long luxurious nap, like Gabriel. _I'd like to see him do four pages worth of Calculus and Physics. _

"Well I had work to do…" She spat back.

"Whoa there, no need to get touchy. I just missed having you there is all…" Gabriel said coming up behind her to rest his hands on her shoulders.

As he gently massaged the muscles there, her frustration with him began to give way till it was a mere pocket tucked somewhere at the back of her mind for a later day. Gabriel had magic hands, she'd give him that.

"Its not like I'm never going to sleep there again…you'll live."

Gabriel never had a chance to reply because at that moment the rest of the pack began to file into the living room where Vivian had set up shop, ready to make the change. She then knew it would be a long night of running through the woods, watching out for the pack at every twist and turn ahead of her. Matters were made worse when she was appointed watch dog for the triplets that evening. Vivian was heard yelping throughout the evening as the pups took turns nipping at her tail and hind legs. _Those pups should have been put in a kennel at the pound, for the amount of hell they cause me._

When they returned to the Inn around 3 o'clock in the morning, Gabriel went to put his precious sisters to bed. Slumping up the stairs with a huge yawn, Vivian didn't even bother with putting on pajamas and just climbed directly into bed. She had just about fallen asleep when she felt Gabriel join her from the weight on the mattress.

He however was far from tired, because she felt his calloused hands slide over the skin on her back, down to her hip then on to her thigh.

"Not now Gabriel…" She muttered and tried to turn away from him only to have Gabriel move atop her and begin kissing and biting her neck while his knee went to part her thighs. She brought her legs back together like a vice on his thigh.

"My body is not a convenience store that's open 24 hours a day. And currently the candy shop is closed…come back tomorrow." Vivian said quite clearly, her eyes locking on to his which were full of mischief.

Raising one of her hands he began to suck her fingers playfully and Vivian shifted at the feel of his magic hands as they began to work their magic elsewhere.

"And do I get punished for coming in after hours?"

Vivian tried to answer but all that came out was a moan. _Damn you for being so good at this._ Gabriel knew the right buttons to push with her to get what he wanted, and right now he had an itch that needing scratching.

She was too tired to fight against him, and eventually Vivian gave in to his skillful caresses. What he promised would be a short session, turned out to go until five in the morning when he finally passed out from exhaustion.

Glancing at the clock again, it now read 6:12. Tossing back the covers, her body prickled against the cold air. Vivian hurried in the shower and dressed equally as fast, to find that Gabriel still slumbered on like a baby with a stupid grin on his face.

In the kitchen she was met by an equally grumpy Four and a chipper Renata who was fixing breakfast for everyone while limping on her tender ankle.

"Morning, Viv. Want some eggs?" She said with a smile.

"I think I'm just going to inhale some coffee." Vivian said drifting towards the Mr. Coffee bubbling away on the counter.

"Aww poor baby, didn't get her beauty sleep?" Finn mocked from over his bowl of cheerios.

"Screw you…" Vivian spat giving him a rude gesture to accompany her comment.

_None of you have to deal with a horny Alpha male at night…At least I hope you don't._ She downed her coffee and waited for the rest of the boys to finish breakfast before they headed out to school.

She separated from them at the front hallway, waving with the promise of killing them at lunch for a comment they made about her looking thoroughly pawed today. _What is that supposed to mean anyway?_

Holding her head high, she slipped into the classroom with the rest of the morning crowd and sat down in her given seat behind Nicky. _So far so good, I just need to get through the day and then I can sleep._ Bending over her bag, she began to pull out her homework and text. When she glanced back up Eric was staring at her and gave her a playful wink.

"Its too early in the morning for this…" Vivian grumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and focused on the front of the room.

"So Vivian, I was thinking… since your new and all that, maybe you'd want to come out with me and I could you know…give you the tour of the town."

"Please kindly refrain from trying to hit on my students in my class room, Eric. We are here to learn, not to fill up your social calendar." Mr. Devereux said as he walked into the room with a briefcase under one arm and a steel travel mug of coffee in the other.

The class laughed, and Eric slipped back into his seat while mouthing, 'I'll catch you later.' Vivian shook her head, feeling a migraine starting to worm its way into the area behind her eyes. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she tried to will the migraine to go back to where it came from.

"Now, I trust you all did the homework. It's a little early in the year for the Senior slide to begin and need I remind you that all your colleges still look at your beginning of the year grades to determine if you are worthy of acceptance. Please pass your papers forward." Mr. Devereux turned away from them as he finished talking and began to write the day's lesson on the board.

Grumbles were heard throughout the classroom accompanied by the sound of papers rustling and binders opening and closing. Vivian reached behind her to take the papers she was handed, then placed hers on top before smacking Nicky on the shoulder with them. The black haired girl glared at Vivian before taking the papers and adding her own to the collection. _Someone really shoved a stick far up that girl's ass._

Vivian ran her hand through her hair, annoyed that it kept falling in her face as she tried to complete the exercises in the book they were just assigned. Pulling it up into a messy bun with the elastic on her wrist she kept on working and only stopped when she started to hear snickers and low wolf-whistles.

Glancing up she saw Nicky's friend whisper something in her ear before Nicky started laughing in a low chuckle. Turning around the raven haired girl gave Vivian a sickly sweet smile.

"You know, with a mark light that, they'll know that you are just another slut who gives it away…then again maybe its better if you advertise it ahead that you are a tramp that way no one will get the wrong impression of you."

Vivian's eyes narrowed and she grabbed the girl by the shoulder as she was about to turn around forcing her to look back and meet her gaze.

"What the hell is your problem? You have no right to be calling me a god damn slut when your clothing would barely cover a toddler. What's the matter, Nicky, you can't get anyone to like you cause you are a frigid bitch so you have to fuck everyone to get them to pay attention to you?" Vivian spat back at her.

By now their spat, though carried on through lowered voices was drawing the attention of the class who were all leaning closer to hear the new girl take Nicky down a notch. It would be all over the school by next period, but Vivian didn't care.

"Touchy…then again I might be too if I had that on my neck." Nicky looked down at her before turning around with a huff.

Vivian's hand absently went to cover the section of the neck where Nicky was looking and she felt it was slightly tender. Hoping it wasn't what she thought it was, she couldn't wait for class to be over. The bell ringing didn't come soon enough, and Vivian launched herself from the room heading for the mirrors in the girl's bathroom.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she saw the large hickey Gabriel had left for her on her neck. _Perfect, now the entire school thinks I'm a slut._ She took her hair down, shaking it out to cover the mark as best as she could. The worst part about the situation was that the hair could only do so much and she hadn't any make-up on her.

_Gabriel, I am going to murder you. Then I am going to bring you back to life and murder you again._

Not really having time to wallow, she plucked up her courage and carried herself like nothing was wrong. It was entirely possible that it wouldn't be talked about around the school, and that was the thought she kept in her head as she made her way to the next class.

By the time she got to Calculus, Mark gave her and overly wide grin and patted the empty desk next to his. From that look alone, she knew he too had found out. This meant that the gossip had trickled from the top of the wrung, all the way down to the bottom.

"Can I see it?" He said almost giddy.

"No…Its bad enough my French class already did." Vivian huffed.

"Just a quick peek I promise."

Giving her puppy dog eyes that he knew Vivian couldn't resist, she quickly pulled back the section of hair covering her neck and flashed Mark her hickey before letting the tawny locks fall back into place. Mark immediately put his pale hand over his mouth to stop his laughter from leaking out of his mouth but it didn't work. Vivian smacked him slightly hard and sunk further down into her seat.

"Aww come on, it really is quite funny. And that thing is _huge…_"

"It wouldn't be so funny if you were the one who was going to have to deal with having earned the reputation of being a slut on the second day of school."

"No, I suppose not. So which Curtis High guy, had his way with you? And before you answer that if you tell me you let Eric the Meathead brand you with that, I disown you as my friend."

"Eww…no it wasn't Eric. I have standards Mark. It wasn't even anyone who goes to this school, so can we drop it please." Vivian tried to tune back into the lecture that the teacher was giving on integrals, but Mark was determined.

"Ok, so it wasn't a high school guy, but I'm gonna find out who it was sooner or later. So if you are a good girl and promise to give me the details during lunch, I will help you cover up that very noticeable love bite far better than you are doing at present."

Vivian's ears perked at the mention of being better able to cover up her hickey. If Mark could do it he would be a godsend. _And it couldn't be too bad for you to know about Gabriel, I suppose. Just so long as I left out certain details about our relationship._

"Fine… I'll tell you during lunch. Now can you shut up, this lesson seems really complicated and I don't plan on failing our first test."

Following Mark obediently after class, she watched him head down a hallway that she hadn't noticed the day before. Passing by a large set of doors which led to the auditorium according to the sign, they continued onward to another door decorated with two masks, one frowning and the other smiling.

"Now technically, we aren't allowed back here while school is in session without a teacher, which is why they lock the doors. However, since I am the head costumer for the drama club, I get a key." Mark said with a grin while holding up a plain brass key before he fit it into the lock.

Vivian hurried in after him, and found herself in an entirely dark room. Though her vision was good in the dark, all she could make out were grey outlines of things and Mark's shadow as he moved across the room.

"And does the drama department have any lights?" She asked with a laugh.

"Why? Are you _afraid_ of the dark?" Mark asked trying to mimic ghost noises. _As if a loup-garou would fear the night. Then again, he has no idea that I'm not some girl who goes shrieking when the lights go out._

"Very funny, just turn the lights on, Mark."

"Your wish, is my command."

The room came to life with a flood of color from an antique chandelier hanging from the ceiling and various twinkle lights strung across the walls. Vivian felt as if she had stepped into a very bizarre dream world. The cement block walls were painted a deep blood red and a gaudy gold mirror hung on one wall. All around her were strange pieces of furniture, none of them matching that seemed to come together in their absurdity. In one corner a large trunk was propped open and filled with a strange assortment of hats including a clown wig and a bowler.

"Do you like it?" Mark said as he watched Vivian's eyes dance about in awe.

"I love it…"

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go grab the stage make up from behind the auditorium."

Vivian barely registered that Mark had spoken, and instead she went to a collection of black and white photographs that hung on the same wall as the mirror. They were all artful shots of the various plays that the school had performed, and they were all done by the same person: "D. Paulson."

She noticed that the same actors appeared many times in various forms throughout the photos, but none were given as much focus as the petite alabaster girl with flowing dark curls. In fact as Vivian went back to look them over again, every picture contained her within them, but she was always in the background. It didn't matter though that she wasn't supposed to be the focus of the picture, your attention was drawn to her instantly.

Finally her eyes rested on the single portrait of the teenage girl alone. She was in a beautiful flowing white dress with fairy wings and vines braided into her long hair. Vivian couldn't place it but there was something in the eyes of that girl that commanded your presence that was almost inhuman. She was still absorbed in the picture when Mark came back swinging a heavy brown make-up case.

"Alright, come here you slut so I can make you look less like a tramp." He patted a worn green arm chair on the other side of the room where the light was better and Vivian reluctantly tore her eyes away from the picture and went there.

"I think, I have the right color for your skin tone. If not I'll just blend it together to get your damn flawless skin tone right. You know that Nicky probably would sell her soul to have clear skin like yours."

"Nicky has a soul?" Vivian said with sarcasm.

"Touché."

Dabbing the sponge over her neck until the foundation covered the hickey, Mark began to use his finger to blend in the make-up. As he did this, Vivian had to fight the urge to giggle, her neck was quite sensitive.

"Hey, Mark?" Vivian said slowly.

"Yes?"

"That girl in the fairy wings, on the wall over there….who is she?"

Mark's hand stopped moving for a moment before he went back to vigorously blending in the make-up.

"Melody Carlisle." His voice had strained to get the name out.

"Does she still go here?"

"She died. A couple years back. Sorry, we better go before we miss lunch entirely." Mark quickly shut the make-up case and began turning off the lights to the room while ushering Vivian to the door. _What is it about her that makes her death so painful to you? You act as if it were something that shouldn't be talked about. What are you hiding from me?_

Mark avoided her the rest of the day, barely speaking to her. Vivian knew it had to do with her bringing up Melody Carlisle, but was it really a reason to avoid her altogether? Deciding to skip her gym class, she made her way towards the library instead. Vivian wandered the aisles until she found the section of yearbooks. Running her hand down the spine she came across the one from two years ago and pulled it out before taking it to one of the secluding study tables in the back.

Flipping through the glossy pages, she searched for Melody Carlisle. She found her in the section for Sophomores, and once again was hypnotized by those green eyes. In color photos, Melody was just as pale but her dark hair was actually light brown. The activities listed next to her photo were: Drama Club, Chamber Choir, National Honors Art Society, and Habitat for Humanity. Vivian looked at the girl's quote and couldn't help but snort to herself. "Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but rising every time we fall." _So what were you, a saint or something? A perfect girl in a perfect world who got ripped from her flock too soon? _ Shutting the yearbook with a huff, she shook her head at herself for wasting her time in coming here and headed to her next class.

In art he had sat at a different table, leaving Vivian with Dean. Dean sketched quietly, never talking to her, but occasionally looking up at her through his bangs when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

Vivian kept looking away from her sketch of a wolf with a sigh before looking over at Mark who was trying so hard to not pay attention to her. It was annoying, and Vivian couldn't stand it much longer. She was angry that he was being so stupid, yet surprisingly upset that he didn't trust her. _Why should he trust you? Why should any meat-boy trust you, Viv? _

The charcoal pencil in her hand came back to life with slow thoughtful strokes against the thick paper as she worked to detail the fur on the wolf's back.

"Mark just gets weird sometimes…he doesn't mean anything by it." Said a quiet but deep voice to her left.

Vivian's eyes shot up to look at Dean, but that seemed to be all he had to say, because he finished up his drawing then left the class without another word. When Vivian went out to the front of the building she couldn't find the Four anywhere, instead she saw Aunt Persia standing with a shawl draped over her shoulders as she leaned against her old station wagon.

"Come on dear, the day is getting old and frankly so am I."

Vivian obediently went and got in the car, half-afraid that Persia's vision would impact her driving. Her fear must have translated to her scent, because Persia took the next moment to tell her that she wasn't going to crash the vehicle and that she had been driving since she was 13. _Really comforting…_

"You are to start your lessons tonight, Vivian. You shall not run with the pack. Instead you are to come with me, and I will tell you a well-kept secret about our kind."

A/N: _So what is this secret? And who is Melody Carlisle? If you want to know you could review…or you could just wait around till the next chapter to find out._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Heart of a Wolf** by IntuitiveIntelligence.

A/N: Wow thanks for all your reviews from last chapter, they made both me and my inbox feel all warm and squishy inside. A lot of you are on the right track about Melody, and more will be revealed in due time.

The movie is out this weekend, and though one reviewer pointed out that it really is absolutely nothing like the book, I still think I want to go check it out. And if the movie makes people want to pick up the book and read that, and see how good the book actually is, it can't be all that bad.

In this chapter if something is in single quotation marks with the text in italics '_example_ ' that means it is someone's dream.

Once again, I do not own anything, so take pity and review. And I apologize for the long author's note.

**Chapter Seven: **_The Heritage of the Wolf_

Vivian sat in the small parlor of the guest house that was Aunt Persia's home on an overstuffed couch that caused her body to sink amongst the blue and yellow floral cushions. Her eyes darted to and fro, following the movement of the older woman as she readied a pot of tea on the stove.

Since arriving at the small cottage, Vivian's hair prickled at the back of her neck. Her mind kept repeating what Persia had said in the car, 'a well-kept secret of our kind.' _What sort of secret would Persia want to me of? I wish she would get down to it already instead of acting like this was a damn social call._

A few minutes later, Persia ambled into the room holding a tray full of tea things, the fine china clinking against each other with every shaky step she took. Vivian hopped to her feet, taking the tray from the old woman for fear that she would drop it on the ground, and sat it down on the small coffee table.

"Thank you, dear. My body is as old as I am; it isn't as strong as it used to be." Persia sat in an arm chair near Vivian and began pouring the strong smelling herbal tea into the white tea cups. Vivian's nose perked at the small of something tangy and iron in the air, and looked down to see a white cloth tied about Persia's hand.

"Did you cut yourself?" She said gesturing to the rudimentary bandage.

"Yes, silly of me isn't it? My darn hands couldn't stop shaking as I held the knife to butter my toast earlier." Persia said quickly.

Vivian couldn't remember Persia having had the bandage on before, but perhaps she had merely overlooked it. And Persia was old, it wasn't a long stretch for her tremors to throw a knife off track. Shifting in her seat she looked at the silver-haired woman again, who went about fixing the tea as if nothing was wrong.

"When are we going to start my lessons?" Vivian asked as Persia handed her a cup and saucer.

"You pups are so impatient. But we will begin once you've drank your tea. I know you were up to the wee hours of the morning, and it will not do to have you snoozing through this." Persia rapped Vivian's legs with her cane as she spoke causing Vivian's mouth to shoot open in protest. _I'm the alpha female and she treats me like I'm some damn annoying pup. Will I never get any respect from my stupid title in this damn pack?_

Vivian grumbled under Persia's glare and drank down the sickly-sweet tasting liquid, before replacing the cup on its saucer and fixing Persia a glare. She had noticed that Persia had barely touched her tea, and instead had spent the time watching Vivian with a twinkling eye.

"Very well, indulge me and open that chest there in the corner. On top there is a square parcel wrapped in red fabric, bring it here to me."

Striding to the old steamer chest, she tossed it open, and true to Persia's description was a heavy looking book shaped object covered with red velvet. Heaving it out of the trunk, she guessed it weighed several pounds, like one of the giant encyclopedias in the library at school. Vivian slowly handed it to Persia, making sure that the old woman's arms wouldn't give under the weight.

"Now, this is perhaps the single most important thing our pack possesses. It has been passed through the generations over hundreds of years since we came here. It is the law of our people, and has governed our ways since the Old country. Orlando and I are the guardians of this book, and someday you will take my place." Persia said with a small smile, before she removed the worn velvet to show a thick, leather bound text with yellowed pages and gold leaf writing on the front.

"Me? Why not one of the older females in the pack? Surely they are more qualified." Vivian said quickly while her eyes remained locked on the book. _First, winning the bitches' dance and now this! I can't take much more responsibility, why can't someone else do it?_ Her breathing increased along with her curiosity.

"I chose you, Vivian Gandillon. Your heart is in the right place, you would never betray the pack. And you are strong enough to bear this burden."

She reached over, placing the book on Vivian's lap, before giving her hand a small squeeze. Once upon a time, many years ago, she had been in Vivian's position. Persia had been a young girl when she was taught the ancient magic of the clans, a young girl poised to become the alpha-female one day.

Vivian's eyes traveled downward to read the title of the book: "Les Papiers de confrérie."

Running her hands over the ancient leather, she flipped the cover open to look at the velum paper so precious and delicate, covered in precise ink handwriting. "La Loi et l'Histoire du Loup-Garou."

Trying to concentrate harder, to read the small print, Vivian's eyes began to lose their ability to focus. Shaking her head she looked back down to the page, but the words all seemed to be blocked by a thick fog.

"Persia… I don't think I feel well…" Vivian managed to get out, though her tongue felt like lead.

"Don't worry… you'll be alright." Persia said with a small smile before removing the book from Vivian's lap. She wrapped it once more in the velvet sheath, and set about clearing away the tea things.

"What did you do?" Vivian's head swam, she felt like she was drowning. She tried to get up, but found her limbs wouldn't respond. _Why can't I move? What's wrong with me?_

"I only did what had to be done. Now lie down just there, and sleep."

Vivian didn't need much convincing, and soon she slumped over in a drug-induced sleep. Once everything was put away, Persia walked over to Vivian and placed her hand on the girl's temple in a motherly gesture. She could feel the heat of a fever burning beneath the skin of her palm. "What must be done, will be done." Persia said to herself quickly before moving Vivian to a more comfortable position on the couch.

'_She felt her blood begin to boil in her veins as her body gave way to the fever. Her entire body was sore, and all she wanted to do was make the change and curl up in a small ball at the bottom of the bed. However, her body wouldn't respond, she couldn't change. It was as if she was a human and her wolf-self was lost to her. _

_Forcing her eyes open, she looked about the room. It wasn't the parlor of Persia's house that she had fallen asleep in, instead it was a cold dungeon like chamber lit by candle light. Feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen she looked to see that she had a large belly, ripe with child. Trying to sit up she was pushed back down again by a man with pale white skin and blonde hair. _

"_The child cannot be born. It is an abomination…you bitches bring death to your own race by indulging in these humans."_

_She went to speak but was cut off by a gag being forced into her throat and her arms being tied to the posts of the bed. She could see the fair man coming toward her again, this time with a knife, he was going to cut the babe from her stomach. Fighting against him with every inch of her body, she tried to escape, but could not._

"_Those herbs of yours make you weak… you made your choice now you will suffer the consequences."_

_He brought the knife down, the silver blade making a jagged incision in her flesh. She heard the sound of a child's cry as her blood flowed from her body. Instantly she knew the cry was her child. Then the crying stopped. And the blade was shoved harshly into her chest.'_

Vivian woke with a start, clutching at her body, and her stomach. There were tears down her cheeks and it took her a moment to realize where she was. It was dark out now, and no lights illuminated Persia's apartment. Bringing her knees upwards, she rocked like a small child. _It was only a dream, Vivian. It was not even real, even though it felt more real than anything. _

Feeling a sudden wave of nausea, Vivian rushed outside to retch on the lawn. Glancing up at the sky she saw it was a full moon, so she should have changed by now. Normally the pull was so great, that it was the one night where you couldn't resist the wolf within. Yet, she stood under the silvery light and felt no such urge.

"It's the effect of the herbs in your tea. They suppress the chemicals in our blood which trigger the change, rendering you human for as long as the dosage holds. You will not release any hormones or scents to mark you as a wolf." Said an aged voice in the shadows.

Persia stepped forward, clutching a shawl about her shoulders to drive out the night air. She too had not changed, suggesting that she had taken some of the herb. In the moonlight, she looked like a wraith. _I want to be in my wolf-skin. How dare you trap me like this?_

"Do not be angry with me, Vivian. I had to show you, words wouldn't suffice. Six centuries ago in France, a clanswoman figured out the properties of the herb. This was a time of the great hunts for our kind, and she was sick of running. Taking a supply of the herb each day, she was able to remain hidden and more importantly, she bore children to a human."

"But that isn't possible, the law says we cannot mate with them."

"The law was written, afterward. The woman's children were half-blooded, but they bore no outward traits of being loup-garou. For all intensive purposes they were human. The knowledge of the herb spread, and many females abandoned their clans to take on human mates. Our numbers were dwindling rapidly, from both the human hunters slaughter and the lack of new generations being born to replace them. It hit a breaking point, when Gabrielle intended mate of Nicholai, got with human child. He executed the babe, cutting it from her womb with a silver dagger, then he pierced her heart."

"I dreamt this…the tea you drugged me with, it made me dream this…" Vivian said shaking with realization.

"You were meant to. Gabrielle's story sings in the veins of all those who wield the ancient magics, we live with her legacy in our blood to remember the truth," Persia unwrapped her hand to show Vivian her self-made cut.

"We are not all that different from human kind. A precious few still remember this, and know the herb's usage. Nicholai killed all the women who were pregnant with human children and created an edict which would bring death upon all who chose to mate with a human. Everyone fell in line, afraid of Nicholai spilling more blood. The men wrote the law, claiming that mating with a human was impossible. And over time, many believed it to be true."

Vivian looked away from Persia, and up toward the moon. _I could have been with Aiden if I really wanted it. I could have had him, had I known. But he didn't want me in my wolf form, and that is who I truly am, is it not?_ Vivian heard Gabriel's howl sound out from the woods, followed by the rest of the pack joining him in a chorus.

"Does Gabriel know?" Vivian said softly.

"No. Only you and I are aware of this. And it shall remain that way, unless you choose to shake the very foundations of our kind once again. You should not dabble with the herb Vivian. No good will come of it. Besides, as our alpha-female, you have a job to do."

"Again, with this ultra-important job? What is it that I am supposed to do?" Vivian growled.

She clenched and unclenched her fists, having had far too much tonight to deal with. She didn't need any more cryptic nonsense either.

"Our numbers still dwindle…we are dying out, Vivian." Persia said slowly, waiting for the backlash that Vivian was surely to produce.

"This is unbelievable and ridiculous… I'm not even 18 for Christ's sake!!" Vivian shrieked.

"It isn't fair. A woman's life never is fair. The Law gives an alpha-female one year from taking on the position, to get with child. After that, any able bodied male from our pack or a surrounding area is free to claim her. If one of them is able to get the alpha-female with child, then it is assumed that the alpha-male is unfit to lead. If she still remains barren, then she is cast aside and a new alpha-female is chosen." _There is no way in hell, some random guy is going to paw me, and try to get me pregnant. This is by far the most barbaric, chauvinistic law of all time!_

"What if I refuse?" Vivian said with her eyes hardening like ice.

"You do not have that option." Persia said sympathetically. There was nothing the older woman could do for the girl; it was the way packs have operated for hundreds of years.

With a huff Vivian walked away from Persia, heading for her own room back at the inn. As soon as she was inside she drew up a bath and eased herself into it. Hugging her knees, she let herself cry out all the tears of frustration that had built up. Everyone controlled her life, using her as a damn brood mare. There was no consideration of what she wanted, her life was no longer her own. She scratched at the skin on her arms, drawing blood, but her wolf shape still wouldn't come to her. So sinking down into the water, she watched as the ribbons of blood danced through the clear water.

That was how Gabriel found her when he returned later. Vivian didn't even look up at him, she couldn't look at him. _You knew, about this too. You knew my true value as an alpha-female and you never had the decency to tell me, you bastard_.

"Viv…" He said gently has hand reaching out to touch her arm, but she jerked away from him.

He took in the scratches on her arms and her eyes that were red from crying, even though the tears had long ceased to fall. Her body was waterlogged, and the water frigid. Gabriel had been aware that Persia was going to talk to her tonight, and he had expected Vivian to be upset, but never like this.

"Get out." She said in a low, threatening voice.

"I am sorry, Viv. But we don't have a choice in this…" His voice was soft, and it filtered into her brain, but she didn't want to believe him.

It was easier to make Gabriel out to be yet another villain out to ruin her life, than someone who was just as powerless as she was. When he tried to brush his hand against her cheek, she smacked his hand away and stood abruptly, grabbing the towel from the hanger on the wall and wrapped it around her body.

"So you aren't going to talk to me, you are going to blame this entire thing on me is that it?" Gabriel said with a growl of frustration as she brushed past him roughly into their bedroom.

Fed up with her antics, he grabbed her arm and yanked her back hard. In the back of his mind he heard something pop but it didn't register. Vivian glared up at him, clenching her teeth.

"What do you want from me?" She spat out.

"I want you to stop acting like a god damn spoiled child! Do you think that if I had any choice in this matter, I would force this upon you? Damn it, Vivian. This is part of the deal, and it's a shitty part of the damn deal but that's life. I thought you'd be mature enough, to realize that. It's for the good of the pack, and if you aren't ready to put the pack before yourself then I don't even know why I bothered with you." Gabriel shouted pushing her away from him roughly so her legs hit the mattress and she almost fell back upon it and he loomed over her.

"You gonna rape me to get me with pup? Is that the kind of man you are now, huh?" She said defiantly.

Pain flashed across Gabriel's eyes as he realized precisely what he was doing, and how it must look. He pulled back away from her trying to get his anger in check. Moving to the window he threw it open and stuck his head out into the cold night air.

Vivian looked at Gabriel, and shook her head. _I never expected this from you, Gabriel. Out of all of them, I thought you'd be the one to understand. But, I guess you never did._ Quietly, she made her way to the closet and put on clothes not bothering to look at him. She tried to hide the wince, as she tried to negotiate her dislocated shoulder into her t- shirt. _If it wasn't for that god damn herb, I wouldn't even have to deal with this. _Abandoning the t-shirt for an old button up, she found it was easier to slip her arm into the sleeve.

Once she had enough buttons on the shirt done up, she walked out of the room. She thought of places where she could go to be alone. Vivian didn't want to be with the pack right now, they all betrayed her. Heading outside, she felt the wind blow through her hair, bringing her unshed tears stinging back against her eyes.

Even when she had been stuck in between forms towards the end of the summer, she had never felt this kind of frustration. It was an unfair arcane law, and it would not govern her. Kicking at the ground in anger, she looked towards the woods. She wouldn't be able to run as a wolf through them, but she could still enjoy their comfort.

Pushing open the old rusted gate, she made her way down onto the forest path where she broke out into a run. _It would be so much easier to do this in my wolf skin._ Vivian thought as she stumbled on the uneven terrain, something that would never occur normally. Eventually she saw a large rock to the side of the path, which she awkwardly climbed up onto.

Her shoulder still was killing her, and she was reminded of the conversation Gabriel had with her about his human love. He'd struck out at her in anger and killed her with the blow, a blow that a loup-garou would have taken in stride. Tonight, in anger he hadn't struck her, but his force still caused damage. She couldn't pop it back in herself, she'd have to wait till morning and get Persia to do it for her. She ran her good hand further down her right arm, till it came to the circle of black and blue beginning to spring up on her wrist from where Gabriel had held her in a vice like grip.

Lying back against the cool stone, she stared up at the sky through the open patches in the trees. _Maybe I am being a selfish spoiled child and Gabriel was right…_ Having children was something Vivian hadn't planned to do until she was in her mid-twenties at least. She hated kids for the most part, Gabriel's sisters being a fine example of this. And silly as it was, she always pictured herself being utterly in love with her mate when she did have them. _I care for Gabriel, I lust for Gabriel, but I don't think I love him. It is much too soon to love him. _

When light started to break through the trees, Vivian knew she should head back. Her feet trod on the path with a slow pace, she was tired having been up for almost two days straight save her episode on Persia's couch. Every muscle protested against the movement, and even leaning against the trunk of a tree for a minute to get rest seemed like a good idea.

An hour later, she pushed open the rusted gate and made her way into the inn. She turned on the kitchen light and poured some water into a glass while she frantically searched for a bottle of Tylenol. She had just reached some on the top shelf of a cabinet when her shoulder flared up with pain causing her to drop the bottle to the ground with a clatter.

"What's going on in here?" Esme said half-awake as she came into the room to see close to a hundred red and white pills lying scattered on the kitchen floor and her daughter clutching her shoulder growling in pain.

"Vivian, what happened?" She said traveling to her daughter's side, her silk robe flowing out around her as she walked.

"Mom, why didn't you ever tell me?" Vivian said looking into her mother's eyes.

Esme knew instantly what Vivian was referring to, and took a seat on the kitchen floor with her daughter, lightly stroking Vivian's tawny head while her other hand examined the dislocated shoulder.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't…its forbidden. Normally, the alpha-female falls pregnant without having to undergo the _other_ option. I figured, since you and Gabriel were getting on so well, that you'd never need to find out."

Vivian tensed slightly at the thought of her mate, who was still upstairs brooding in his anger over her. She winced in pain as Esme's hands worked to find out exactly the positioning of the dislocation. Noticing her daughter's reluctance to talk about Gabriel, Esme assumed something must have happened there.

"I can't set this shoulder; I'm going to go get Persia."

Vivian watched her mother leave the room, and her eyes fell on the spilled pills. Kneeling she began to scoop them up with her left hand and put them back into the bottle. She'd get all the ones near her, then shuffle forward slightly on her knees since she couldn't crawl, then get the rest. She had almost all of them picked up when Persia came into the room and took in the sight of Vivian's right arm hanging at an odd angle on her side.

"Now child… you are going to want to brace your arm on my shoulder. Then I'm gonna set that shoulder back in place. It will hurt a bit, but we both know you are tough enough to deal with it…on the count of three… 1…2.."

Vivian let out a howl as the bone popped into place. Her eyes turned a fierce gold, and Persia tapped the shoulder before struggling to unbend her knees and stand. Vivian tried to move her shoulder and found that the accompanying pain was now gone.

"Thanks…" Vivian said obligatorily to the older woman, before leaving to go retrieve her book bag from Persia's car where she had left it yesterday.

Her absence gave the two women a chance to talk. Sitting on the stools at the kitchen island, Persia ran her wrinkled hand over her eyes.

"So you told her, like you told me, I presume?" Esme said folding her arms over her chest. Persia turned to look at the younger woman whom was the last to receive Persia's lecture about the way of the alpha-female. She had aged gently, with only fine lines about her eyes and mouth to mar her youthful beauty, Persia envied her.

"I had to, you know the Law. It wasn't a problem for you and Ivan, you wanted to have children, and you were older than Vivian."

Esme knew what Persia said was true. She'd been madly in love with Ivan, and she'd been in her twenties. Straightening out her robe, she shrugged off the thoughts of the past.

"Well Vivian isn't a pup, Persia. She can handle having a child, even if she doesn't want to admit it to herself."

"She's strong willed, that girl. There's a lot of fire in her, she wants to have a life of her own and I don't blame her. But the sooner you help her realize that she has a duty to our pack, and to Gabriel, the better off she'll be."

"I feel horribly for Gabriel in all of this. No doubt, he's been on the receiving end of her anger and all that good man wants to do is take care of the pack." Esme said with a faint smile. Though she had momentarily given up her pursuit of Gabriel for Tomas, she still harbored feelings for the young man. Persia shook her head, standing up as she made her way to the door.

"Don't feel too horribly for him. I'm fairly certain he's the one that dislocated your daughter's shoulder and gave her those lovely bruises on her wrist." She called over her shoulder as she left the main inn and headed back toward her cottage.

Gabriel had been coming down the stairs when he had caught the tail end of Persia and Esme's conversation. He'd hurt Vivian, when he had promised himself he never would. Letting the self-loathing take over he headed outside to where his bike was park and started it up revving the engine loud enough so that anyone who wasn't already awake would be.

Vivian, who had been returning from gathering her bag at Persia's, looked up to meet Gabriel's eyes. Her stomach dropped, she felt guilty for slinging the insults at him the night before. Her pride however, would never let her go crawling to him, because that would admit that she was willing to follow through with the bitches' law and she had no plan to. For a moment she thought he might say something to her, but he just turned his bike around and sped off down the drive. _Don't hold your breath for him, Vivian. Don't hold your breath._

A/N: So this is my longest chapter yet. Its also far more angsty then I ever thought I would make it. But I hope you enjoyed it enough, and if I confused anyone with the Bitches' law and history part, review and I'll try to answer your questions.

Translations for the French mentioned above:

Les Papiers de Confrérie – The Papers of the Brotherhood

La Loi et l'Histoire du Loup-Garou – The Law and the History of the Loup-Garou

Those translations are from an online site, so to people who speak French, I apologize if they are grammatically incorrect.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Heart of a Wolf** by IntuitiveIntelligence.

A/N: Hello again! Thank you for all your reviews! 20 for last chapter, I think that was a new record. Also, some of you are very astute observers. Anyway, I still have yet to see the movie, and judging from reviews, I might just wait till it comes out on video.

Also to answer a question asked in a review, though it is possible Vivian could be pregnant. She isn't. She has only been sleeping with Gabriel for about a week, and as I'm sure some of you are aware, not all children are conceived with ease. Moving on…

I don't own Blood & Chocolate, and all that jazz… I just write here.

**Chapter Eight:**_ Not Giving In_

Packing up her things as the last bell of the day rang, Vivian hurried to the door. She was almost through it when she felt a hand grip her arm gently to get her attention. Looking up she saw Mark who offered her a small apologetic smile.

"Hey…so…can we talk?" He asked while nervously adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

_I suppose I should get this over with now. I can't go on fighting with everyone._ Returning the smile, she nodded her head in acquiescence and followed him out into the crowded hallway.

"Listen, I need to find my uh…_cousins_ and tell them that I am gonna hang around here so they don't have to wait for me." She practically shouted to be heard over the roar of teenage voices.

"Ok, well just meet me back at the Drama room then."

Moving through the sea of hormone driven bodies, she finally made it out to the parking lot. She had to raise a slender hand to block the sun from her eyes as she looked around for The Four as it was so blindingly bright out. The fall breeze filled her nostrils with the scent of mountain air, and also it carried with it the unmistakable musk of Ulf's cologne mixed with cigarettes and alcohol.

Following the smell, it led her behind the building where the Four were lounging on a picnic table, a flask which undoubtedly held whiskey of some sort was being passed back and forth amongst them. Joining the Four were two very pretty, yet very slutty girls who puffed Virgina Slims while trying to look alluring. Greg had his arm around the red head's shoulders, while the blonde perched herself quite comfortably in Wilhelm's lap.

"And what do you think you all are doing?" Vivian said in her most authoritative tone.

"Raising hell, what else, babe?" Wilhelm said with a wink and a flirtatious smile which caused the blonde to glare unabashedly at Vivian and tighten her grip on Wilhelm's shoulder.

Snorting, Vivian looked at the human girl giving her a wicked smile while revealing slightly pointed teeth. _Don't push me little girl, or you'll find out what real claws look like._

"Join us, Viv." Finn patted the spot on the bench next to him while holding out the flask to her.

"No can do boys, I gotta meet up with a friend. Just wanted to let you know not to wait around for me." She explained shaking her head for emphasis. _There is no chance in hell I'm going to drink with these tarty bimbos._

"Hot date?" Ulf said lowering his voice to something like a growl.

The Four still didn't forgive her for dating Aiden, they believed that she belonged with one of their kind alone. And now that Gabriel had taken Ulf under his wing, Ulf acted as Gabriel's informant in all matters of Vivian. Gabriel thought that she didn't know he bullied Ulf as he did, but not much that he did slipped past her. _So you want to report back to Gabriel, what I've been doing? Let's just make him a little jealous, its not like the Four know Mark is gay._

"He's hot enough. And I'm already late, I'll be home later." Vivian tossed her hair over her shoulders and walked away swinging her hips.

When she arrived at the Drama room she found Mark sitting in one of the plush arm chairs with a tatty pillow in his lap. He was staring across the room at a dress form upon which a partially completed gown sat.

"Come here, I need your opinion." He said gesturing to one of the other open chairs.

Vivian slowly took a seat then turned her gaze to examine his latest creation. It was still very basic and needed quite a bit of work, but the dress was a work of art, Mark was a genius. Upon further inspection, Vivian realized it was the dress that he had drawn the first day of classes. A Grecian inspired, satin gown the color of the twilight sky, with the beginnings of beading that resembled the moonlight.

"It's gorgeous…" Vivian said finally.

"When we were younger, Melody told me that she wanted her dream dress to make her look like a goddess of the night…"

"I'm sorry, Mark. Had I known the other day I wouldn't have said—" Vivian began but Mark cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know. She was my best friend, Viv. You remind me of her in a lot of ways. You have her confidence, you carry yourself as she did, and something about your eyes… I tried not to think of her for a very long time, but that probably wasn't the best thing…So I'm sorry for avoiding you, I just didn't want to deal with it. Now come on, I need to fit the dress to an actual person, and you are the right size…"

Vivian knew not to push him any further; she was all too familiar with loss. Hauling Vivian to her feet, Mark ordered her to strip down so he could get the dress on her. After making a comment about how she didn't strip for free, Mark tossed her the dress and she slipped out of her jeans button-up shirt. Soon both Mark and Vivian were giggling as he tried to pin the dress and kept accidentally sticking her in the side.

"If you don't stop giggling when I touch you, you are going to get jabbed again." Mark warned, as Vivian laughed again when he touched her side.

"It's not my fault I'm ticklish." Vivian protested, while trying to fight the battle against the laughter welling up in her throat.

"Alright… I'm done." Mark said with a proud smile, as he now looked at the fitted dress on Vivian's lean body.

"How do I look?" She asked striking her best model pose while flipping her long tawny locks about.

"Fabulous…you are a picture of perfection. Though, I have to say it's mostly due to my dress." Mark gave her a wide grin which caused Vivian's eyes to flash in anger.

"Excuse you…"

Mark took her hand and pressed a kiss to it in apology, his eyes briefly straying to the small bruises littering her wrist. Recovering, he stood up abruptly and walked back to the other side of the room where his sewing machine was set up.

"Alright, now take it off so I can sew it into place."

Vivian complied, tossing the satiny garment at his head with great force before shrugging her clothes back on. With her back to him as she finished doing up her jeans, Mark struggled to decide whether or not he should ask Vivian about the bruises. It could have been from something stupid and accidental, but if it wasn't, and he never asked, he would feel like an idiot.

"So, you never told me about that hickey the other day…" He said starting off cautiously.

Vivian's face betrayed her pain at Gabriel's deceiving her about the Bitches' law, but luckily she still wasn't looking at Mark so he was none the wiser. Pushing the button back through the shirt hole, she turned to him a mask of indifference in place. _Choose your words carefully; you can't afford to betray the pack…again._

"It was from my boyfriend…" She started slowly.

"And? I need details here, woman. Not so I can stalk you and him mind you, but just for my own personal curiosity."

"Its complicated… he's older, our families wanted us to get together…and I like him, but I am not ready for anything so serious." _Well, it's somewhat true at least. _Vivian nervously played with her fingers, as she watched Mark feed the fabric through the sewing machine.

"Ok, so would you have ever dated this guy had your family not wanted you with him?"

"That's the strange thing… I don't think I would have. At face value we don't get along, he loves to push my buttons and I love to be contradictory. But I got to know him and he's not that bad of a person, and I'm comfortable with him now."

"Right, so does this guy have a name or shall I create a fake identity for him?"

"His name is Gabriel." Vivian said sadly while remembering the look he gave her this morning.

"Right, so the way you are talking, it sounds like you and Gabriel aren't on the best of terms right now…" Mark observed as he glanced up so he could flick his hair out of his eyes.

"Very astute, Sherlock. We had a fight last night, about what we want for our future. He only sees me in it, and I don't know what I want. I'm not even eighteen yet, and the whole world acts like we should be together forever and make babies or something." _This might actually work, and it's good to have someone to talk to outside the pack._

"Vivian, your family does realize this is the 21st century right?" Mark said a bit dumbfounded.

"Ha! I'm not entirely sure sometimes. But they are all completely serious about this." _So serious that if I don't pop out a pup by mid-summer, I get to be passed around and used like a Kleenex tissue until I do._

"Well, my vote is that you and Gabriel get a trial separation period. And if you find that you still want to be with him on your own, then you should stay with the guy. But if you find that he isn't worth it because he treats you badly, or is too _rough _with you, then you shouldn't stay." Mark said cautiously, watching Vivian's expression.

At the mention of roughness, Vivian's hand went to rub her bruised wrist unconsciously. Mark noticed this, and realized that he was correct to assume her boyfriend had done this. Pulling herself out of her trance, she quickly removed her hand from the bruise and saw Mark giving her a knowing look. _Lie Vivian, no one can know the truth. No matter how well meaning they might seem._

"I was quite ticked off at Gabriel last night, and I tried to slap him. But before I had the chance, he grabbed my wrist. I think it was because we were fighting that he accidentally over did it. He's a really strong guy, but he would never intentionally cause me any harm."

Mark gave her a half-smile that stated he still didn't fully believe her, but he wasn't comfortable enough to push the matter with her. Refocusing his energies on the gown, Vivian wandered around the room in a state of partial boredom.

"So the other day in class, Cathy said the theatre department was doing Hamlet, are you going to audition?"

"I am not an actor in anyway shape or form, I just do the costumes. I think if I was ever to go on stage I'd faint or something…I like being behind the scenes more anyway. What about you, are you thinking of trying out?"

"No… its not really my cup of tea. Besides I'm generally really busy at night so I would never be able to make a rehearsal." _Busy turning into a wolf and running about in the woods._

Mark finished up his last few stitches on the dress with a sigh of relief. Putting it back on the dress form, he and Vivian exited the building. It was only as they walked towards the entrance to the school that Vivian realized she was going to have to walk home.

"This is the bad thing about living in the country; you have to walk forever before you get back home." She said with a partial whine.

Mark looked up at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry I made you miss your ride, and I'd offer to drive you home, if I had a car. But sadly, my parents don't think I need one or something. Anyway I am a couple of blocks that way, so I'll see ya on Monday."

"Yeah, see you." Vivian said giving him a smile before heading off in the opposite direction.

The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky, and Vivian knew she would have to hurry to get back to the Inn on time before she started to change. She hadn't intended to spend so much time with Mark, but it had felt nice to talk to someone for a change to get her mind off things.

When Vivian was down the street from the Inn, she could hear the rough engine of a motorcycle approaching. She thought back to when she had ridden with Gabriel to the concert, that day when she was trying to make Aiden jealous. But as soon as the memory returned of him pulling her over the bike and kissing her with a bruising force, it disappeared again. Her anger boiled at the thought of it being Gabriel, and as much as she didn't want to see him right now, a small part of her just wanted to relax in his arms.

Luckily it was just Bucky returning from the package store. Seeing Vivian walking on the side of the road, he pulled up beside her.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be coming home from school?" He taunted.

"I was with a friend." Vivian snapped.

"Hey, don't bite my head off. Hop on, I'll give you a lift back down to the Inn."

Not in the mood to argue further, Vivian swung her leg over the seat and wrapped her arms loosely around Bucky's stomach. The ride got slightly bumpier as they turned down the dirt drive which would lead them straight to the Inn, and she found that she had to increase her grip on him to keep herself steady. She could feel Bucky tense at her proximity, making Vivian aware of how guarded the men of the pack had to be with her now. _Gabriel I don't want your possessive bullshit to screw up everything in my life! _

Bucky pulled up next to the barn, parking his bike in the area they had designated for their motorcycles and cars. Vivian noted that Gabriel's wasn't there and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the ride, I owe ya one." Vivian said quickly before heading inside.

Thanking the powers that be that today was Friday, she headed upstairs getting ready to take a nap. Her hand reached out to grasp the brass door knob and she felt like it burned her. Vivian couldn't sleep in that room just now. Instead she headed down the hall to a guest room, where she promptly fell asleep atop the quaint quilt.

When she awoke, it was to find that she was covered by a throw blanket, and that someone had removed her shoes as she slept. At first she thought it might have been Esme feeling oddly motherly, but smelling the fabric instantly told her differently. Gabriel's scent was all over the blanket. There was something comforting about knowing that even though they were fighting he still took care of her. _I wish you would understand, Gabriel._

Heading downstairs she heard voices coming from the dining room. Everyone must have gathered to eat dinner, but they hadn't bothered to wake her since she was out cold. Walking inside, she immediately froze as she saw other members of the pack who had been with them in West Virginia but had separated there after. Her eyes locked with theirs in a mixture of shock and happiness. Adam and Liz Franklin, had been like a second set of parents to her, and their daughter Isabel was like her older sister. They were deeply affected by Ivan's death, and the entire situation, so much so that they didn't follow them to Maryland.

"Vivian… my you've grown up." Liz said with a warm smile as she stood to hug her.

Liz was a petite woman with auburn hair and honey colored eyes. She wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, but she was one of the warmest people Vivian had ever known. Her husband was perfectly suited for her, looking more scholarly than brutish with a graying beard covering most of his face. Isabel who was in her early twenties had her father's dark hair, with the genuine kindness of her mother, she was a perfect combination of the two.

"How did you all know we were here?" Vivian said when she pulled away to look at the rest of the pack.

"Gabriel told us. He's been hunting down members of the pack and letting them know about our place here if they would like to rejoin us." Adam supplied.

"Oh…" Vivian looked to Gabriel, but he wasn't making eye contact with her.

Instead of taking her customary seat by Gabriel's side, she opted to sit near Isabel instead. Gabriel's eyes narrowed at her, but he didn't comment. It seemed in fact that most of the pack was afraid to make a comment about the tension that stood between them.

"I've missed you…" Isabel said through a mouthful of rare steak.

"I know, it was weird when the pack fractured like it did."

"So have you kept up with your artwork?" Isabel inquired while trying to move the topic onto safer grounds.

"Of course… I had a large mural on my wall…back in Maryland." Vivian said wistfully while thinking about it.

She had loved that mural, every frustrating inch of it. But that is the problem with painting on walls, you can't quite pack the wall when you move away. Shrugging it off, she went back to eating her food. Vivian could feel eyes constantly drifting her way, and she knew who they belonged to. She could almost hear the thoughts of the rest of the pack, all of them calling her a spoiled brat or an unfit alpha female. _I feel like I can't breathe here._

Excusing herself, Vivian left the table and went outside to sit in the herb garden. The moon had yet to rise fully into the sky, but she could feel her muscles twitch wanting to change. It would be irresponsible of her to leave now, but what was there to stop her? The rest of the pack was siding with Gabriel, no one wanted to look at it from her point of view. And even with Isabel there, she had a feeling her oldest friend wouldn't understand. Isabel always played by the rules and did what was asked of her without questioning it.

Deciding that some rules were meant to be broken, Vivian began to shrug off her shirt and her jeans. She folded them up neatly and left them on the bench she had been sitting on. This was followed by her bra and panties. Finally, when her skin was laid bare to the night breeze, she felt the change ripple through her. The cracking of her bones, the shifting of her consciousness, all of it was a welcome relief to her.

Running on all fours, she made her way into the woods. Though Gabriel had still banned them from going on a run without the rest of the pack, since Renata was injured by the bear trap, Vivian couldn't help feel exhilarated by the freedom of being alone. _I am a lone wolf, I answer to no one. My will is my own, and I will never give in._

Some time later she could hear the calls of her pack drawing nearer, as they entered the woods for the run. Vivian found it strange however that she could not hear her mate's call. Her temporary distraction was all it took for her to be taken by surprise when a dark black wolf hurled himself on to her, pinning her to the ground. Her eyes looked up into his full of defiance, and anger. She could not fight back against him, this was not play, and he was using his strength against her. _I will never give in, Gabriel. Never._

She felt him begin to change, and followed suit. Soon their two human skins were locked together on the ground, with Gabriel atop her still holding her arms down with brute force.

"What do you want?" Vivian ground out through clenched teeth.

"You were with another human…" Gabriel seethed.

"Ulf told you…." She said knowing that she caused this by taunting The Four this afternoon. Gabriel shifted putting both of her wrists under one hand so that his right hand might roam freely over her body.

"Ulf didn't need to tell me, I can smell him on you. And you were a little careless with the buttons on your shirt." His hand traveled the valley between her breasts.

Vivian thought back to when she tried the dress on. She had taken it off and was doing up her shirt, when Mark had brought up Gabriel causing her hands to shake and her to miss a button. So now Gabriel thinks she rolled around with a meat boy.

"Tell me, what bothers you more: the fact that it was a human or the fact that I won't let you touch me like that?"

Gabriel's eyes darkened and he slid his hand up to rest over her throat. If he pressed down now, he could crush her windpipe and kill her. When he finally answered her, the hurt in his voice shook her.

"I feel like someone ripped my heart from my chest, and I want to know why…"

Vivian in that moment felt low and disgusting. Gabriel cared for her and she hurt him purposefully. He was her mate and she willing allowed him to think she betrayed him. In that moment with his soul laid bare for her to see, he wasn't the alpha male, he was simply a man not much older than she was and just as confused.

She tried to free her hands from his grip and was surprised when he let her go. Trailing her hands up over his tense muscles she brought them to the back of his neck. Pulling him down, she kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered against his mouth.

Their need for comfort in each other, no matter the amount of pain they were going through took over. And Vivian once again gave her body over to his gentle ministrations. _I am just consoling him, I am not giving in. _


	9. Chapter 9

**The Heart of a Wolf** by IntuitiveIntelligence

A/N: I haven't posted in six months and I really apologize for it. I've been very busy and I'm easily distracted. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and yelled at me to continue, it means a lot that you are invested in this story. I don't know if I ever mentioned it in a previous author's note or not, but this story was meant to be the second part in a Blood & Chocolate trilogy. I am not sure if I will ever get to the third part, but I definitely will finish this portion.

**Chapter Nine:** _Til' I Hear It From You_

Vivian awoke naked and sore in the master bed that she and Gabriel shared. Having no real recollection of getting back to this position she assumed that she either staggered in or Gabriel had carried her. Her body was still smudged with dirt from her tumble in the woods, and all she wanted to do was to take a bath. Snaking her arm out of the covers she reached for her mate only to find a long cold patch of mattress.

She was glad that Gabriel was already gone, it spared her for the time being, the awkward conversation that they desperately needed to have. Rolling out from beneath the sheets she made her way into the restroom and set about restoring herself to a presentable state.

A half-hour later when she emerged clean refreshed and dressed for the day she felt almost ready to talk to Gabriel. He would understand her; he always understood. Recalling the look that he had given her of pure hurt the night before caused knots of guilt to twist in Vivian's stomach making her only want to seek him out more.

_He is a good man and is doing his best to be a good leader_

As soon as she entered the kitchen her eyes trained immediately on to Isabel who was attempting to make pancakes on the stove and on Gabriel whose hand rested gently on her friend's back as he chuckled softly at her attempts. The green monster reared its ugly head, and the wolf within her growled. It did not matter that she had purposefully made her mate jealous the night before, all Vivian saw now was red.

However her snarl must have been audible to them, because Isabel turned around with a large grin on her flour covered face and Gabriel followed suit with a devilish smirk.

"Glad to see you finally woke up Sleeping Beauty… wouldn't want you to miss my failed attempts to flip a pancake in the air."

Vivian watched as Gabriel smoothly removed his hand from Isabel and walked toward her, enveloping her in a gentle hug before placing a kiss on her forehead. Vivian didn't respond outside of giving him a small smile. If Gabriel noticed her coldness, he said nothing of it.

"Ok… I think I've got it now…" Isabel said as she launched the hotcake in the air and successfully caught it.

"I'VE DONE IT!" She shrieked jubilantly before launching herself at Gabriel and giving him a hug.

"I told you it was all in the wrists." He said proudly.

"You have to have some Vivian… now that I know what I am doing; I think I will make enough pancakes to feed an army."

"I'm sorry, I'm not really hungry."

Vivian left the room wandering outside to the herb garden. She tried to recall the herbs that Aunt Persia had named for her… Chamomile… Something that began with an E, and Burdock Root. Crouching down she began to pull a few of the weeds that had begun to encroach upon the rest of the herbs. That is when she noticed the smell.

It was a sickeningly sweet fragrance with a hint of peppermint. The same smell that the tea Aunt Persia had given her had.

_Is it possible that the same herb that she drugged me with was grown here?_

Sorting back through the pile of weeds she made, she located the plant that had given off the smell when she had uprooted it. The leaves were slightly fuzzy, and palmately compound in nature. Her amber orbs flitted over the rest of the garden, spotting a whole section where these plants were growing.

_I must_ _ask Aunt Persia if this herb served any other purpose medicinally or for cooking for Humans. Otherwise, the only reason to have this vast quantity of herb is if you were a wolf masquerading as a human._

Standing, Vivian brushed the dirt from her jeans and turned abruptly into a warm solid wall, also known as Gabriel's chest. Her nose hurt from the sudden impact, and her hands instantly went up to cover it as tears stung her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Vivian responded with an 'I'm fine' but her hands obscured her words so it sounded more like "in phen." Gabriel's callous covered hands rested atop her own, pulling them away from her face so he could look her in the eyes.

"I thought we could take the day and talk… I know I haven't been entirely forthcoming with you, and we need to make this work Vivian. We are the Alphas; it's our duty to present a united front to the pack."

"Alright… so talk."

"Not here… we're gonna go on a little trip away from the prying eyes and eavesdropping of the rest."

That is how Vivian found herself seated behind Gabriel on his motorcycle, her hands grasping the firm muscles of his stomach through his lightweight leather jacket as the wind whipped through her hair.

He led her to a part of town she hadn't been to yet, it was beyond the high school and up a steady incline of the base of a mountain. Turning down a dirt path, they came to a car park where only a jeep and a small sedan were situated.

"You brought me here for what reason exactly?" Vivian said as she looked around at the area seeing nothing special about it.

"Viv, you are entirely too impatient. Now come on it's a little bit of a hike, but I figured we could talk on the way there." He held his hand out to her, and Vivian reluctantly took it.

She hated being led around like a toddler, even though Gabriel looked at her and touched her as if she were anything but. They came to a small dirt trail that ascended up the mountain further, and Vivian was thankful she was in such good shape.

"How is school?" Gabriel said lamely.

_Do I make you nervous my dear wolf?_

"It is what it is. But you and I both know you didn't bring me up here to talk about the high school experience. So talk."

"Straight to the point as usual… Yesterday… what happened?"

"A lot of things happened yesterday, Gabriel, I think you need to be more specific."

"You know what I mean. When you came home, you smelled like….one of them…your shirt was askew…"

"Gabriel do you trust me?"

He didn't answer immediately, instead he fixed his gaze back on to the path ahead of them. In his pause Vivian felt her heart sink. He didn't trust her at all. She must have never held his trust since what happened with Aiden.

"I want to trust you… You don't make it easy to."

"I'm sorry about Aiden, you know that. I bear a scar for my stupidity in that matter, and trust me I know what I could have cost the pack and how I already hurt the pack…. So how long are you going to hold that against me?"

"It's not about _him_. It's about you repeating past mistakes. We've got a great setup her Viv. It's a chance to start over, start fresh. And we aren't here even a week before you go chasing another meatboy. So tell me, are you always going to be that selfish? Are you always going to put yourself before the pack? Are you always going to defy me and throw it in my face?"

Vivian wanted to scream, laugh and cry at the absurdity of the situation. He was convinced she would endanger the pack again. That she would be so careless with her heart again. Never mind that the man he thought she was panting after was gay. All that mattered was Gabriel had no faith in her. And if he had no faith in her, how could he possibly ever love her like she was starting to love him?

"You're really an asshole you know that." Vivian growled out keeping the tears back before sprinting ahead up the trail away from him.

Gabriel let her go, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He had put his foot in his mouth again and hurt Vivian in doing so. It seemed to be a common theme with him; hurting the ones he loved. Quickening his pace he found Vivian leaning over the fence at the observation area of a large waterfall. Her back was to him, but he could see the defeat in her shoulders.

Stepping up beside her, he pressed his hands on to the rail as he watched the water tumble endlessly over the edge. Finding courage he turned to look at Vivian, only to find her face hardened into an unreadable mask. He tried to find the right words, but was spared breaking the awkward silence for she spoke first.

"His name is Mark… the meatboy that you accused me of screwing… his name is Mark."

"I don't need to know his name Vivian."

"Mark is kind…he's very intelligent… he's unique… he loves art. And he loves to design women's clothing; he has a better sense of a woman than most women."

"What?" Vivian turned to look at him when he made his exclamation, her amber orbs boring into his deep blue.

"Mark is a gentleman. He is a friend and he also happens to be 100 percent gay."

Gabriel swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat. He had accused his mate of being a common whore without thinking. But damn it if she hadn't led him to believe it was something more!

"Vivian… I am—"

"—A complete and utter jackass? An irrational and hurtful idiot? Take your pick." Vivian pushed him with each insult, her fingers hitting his chest with a bruising strength.

Gabriel finally grabbed her wrist gently, still acutely aware that he had injured her arm the day before. He turned her hand so the palm faced the sky and pressed a kiss to it, his stubble tickling her flesh.

"I am sorry. I've never meant to cause you any pain and you have to know that. You are my mate in every sense of the word, and god damn it, I love you. Every stubborn and proud inch of you…So sue me if I have a hard time believing that you Vivian Gandillon, Princess Wolf, who is perfection in every damn sense of the word can't find someone out there for her, whose better than me. I'm highly aware that I don't deserve you… "

_He loves me?! Now I pray to you, Moon goddess, that you shall never let him hurt me again. I cannot bear it, I will not bear it._

"Are you quite finished putting yourself down?" Vivian said tilting his head so that he had to look at her dead on.

Gabriel barely had time to register what was happening before Vivian lunged at him kissing him with all her might. Trying to put everything into her kiss that she was afraid to say in words; it was a kiss of love, of fear and to erase doubt.

When she pulled away, breathing labored, she dared to look up at him to see that his eyes were clouded with lust, and that unnamed emotion she previously bore witness to, she now knew was love.

"You are an idiot and heaven help me, somehow I still love you. Curious thing that…"

Gabriel smiled at her words, with a true genuine smile that seemed to lighten up his normally stoic features and make him seem almost boyish instead of so fierce. Vivian decided she loved that look.

"Now that we've established where we stand, what do we do about the pack?" Vivian said finally.

"The law states you need to become pregnant. And officially you became my mate the night you won the Bitches' Dance. So we have until then… you should be able to finish out high school normally without drawing any attention. The pup will be born in the summer and we'll remain together until a new Alpha is chosen."

"Summer is really not so far away, Gabriel…Its' not a lot of time to get used to the idea of it all…"

Pulling his mate in tight against his chest, he comforted her making small circles on her lower back under her shirt.

"We'll get through this together. We're strong you and me… we'll make it work."

_But I am not ready to be a mother._

Vivian was glad that he couldn't see the look of despair on her face. It would only make things more difficult. She wasn't sure how long they stayed in that embrace just enjoying the ambience of the waterfall before they decided to head back to the Inn. As Gabriel needed to make sure the Four weren't slacking off, though Vivian was almost entirely convinced that they would be when they returned.

She parted ways from Gabriel heading into the main house when she felt her stomach grumble. It reminded her that she hadn't really eaten well in the past couple of days and that she needed to remedy that. Creeping into the kitchen she hoped to knick something without Esme noticing.

She was startled to find Isabel however sitting at the kitchen table going through a cook book and marking pages with sticky notes.

"Hiya… what are you doing?" Vivian said lamely as she popped open the fridge to examine its contents.

"Helping your mother plan the Inn's menu by finding some good recipies…There are still some pancakes from this morning on a plate in there if you want them. I made sure that the Four would save you some. I remember that you always loved Ivan's pancakes…"

Vivian stilled instantly, all her muscles going tense. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that you didn't discuss Ivan infront of Vivian or Esme, unless they brought it up first. Clearly Isabel wasn't privy to its knowledge.

"Yeah… they were the best."

"Gabriel is actually a pretty good cook… I thought I'd never be able to flip a pancake without a spatula until this morning."

"I'm happy to hear he could help."

"You lucked out Viv. Gabriel was always one of the better ones, a real man you know? Even back in West Virginia. Not some puffed up peacock like Axle or Rafe, just a good man. And he loves you clear as day… does that man love you. Be good to him, he deserves the best."

_I know, I don't need you to tell it to me either. _

"You know, I think I'll just wait until dinner. That way I can eat with everyone else. Besides I should probably talk to Aunt Persia."

"Alright…just so long as you do have something to eat. You're rail thin, and to be honest, and I say this as the best and oldest of friends, you look like crap. So if there's time, I'd take a nap if I were you."

"Only true friends call you out on your bullshit." Vivian said with a smile.

"I've missed ya Viv… coming back to the pack was like coming home again."

"I am glad you are back, Isabel… I'll see you at dinner."

As Vivian walked the short distance from the main house towards the small guest cottage that was Persia's residence, she couldn't help but feel that part of her didn't want Isabel back. It wasn't that she didn't love her friend dearly but the way Isabel looked at Gabriel made her nervous. But thinking back to the days in West Virginia, Isabel always spoke fondly of him. Perhaps, Isabel had harbored a crush on him all these long years. If she did, Vivian prayed that she would never act upon it.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Heart of a Wolf** by IntuitiveIntelligence.

A/N: _Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them, and they inspire me to write faster. So by all means keep on reviewing. This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones have been, but there is a lot of information I think that needs to get digested in it. So read, enjoy…review._

_I don't claim to own anything…Ms. Klause has that honor._

**Chapter Ten: **_The Truth Revealed_

Vivian knocked gently on the front door of Persia's cottage, shoving her hands in her pockets as she waited for the old woman to make her way to let her in. After a minute passed without Persia appearing, Vivian tried to knock again. There was still nothing.

_Perhaps she has gone out. But when does Persia ever go out? I'll just go in and make sure everything is fine. No harm in checking; besides I'm an alpha now._

The door swung open, the hinges creaking from the effort. Stepping inside, Vivian's nose was immediately assaulted with the powerful fragrance of incense. Even if she hadn't had the nose of the wolf, the scent would be enough to make her retch. Slowly she made her way into the bedroom, following the scent. The door was only partially closed allowing her to catch a glimpse of the sagely woman she called Aunt sitting rigidly on the carpet surrounded by strange objects.

"Persia?" Vivian breathed out as she stepped into the room.

The aged wolf before her didn't stir, nor did she seem to show any signs of life. It was almost as if Aunt Persia was frozen into stone. Vivian's heart rate started to increase.

_Please don't be dead. I know you are old, but damn it if you are dead I have no idea what to do._

Dropping to her knees, Vivian's hand reached across the circle of runes on the carpet to attempt to gently shake Persia's shoulder. Before her hand came in contact with the thin robe the older woman wore, a hand shot out and stilled Vivian.

"Child, never disturb me when I am meditating." The voice was deep, melodic and vibrated with a hint of threat.

Vivian nearly had a heart attack. Glancing over she saw that the older woman's eyes were bright gold; her wolf self was bubbling to the surface.

"I'm sorry, its just that I knocked and you didn't respond. So I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"As touched as I am by your concern, pup. Never disturb me when I am meditating. A time will come when you need to learn to channel yourself as well, but that day is not today. So come, tell me why you sought me out?" Persia admonished as she struggled from her kneeling position on the floor to sit on the edge of her bed.

"The herb you drugged me with the other night…"

"L'herbe qui fait le loup dormer: le monnayage du dormeur."

"Sleeper's mint? Does that mean it is used by humans also?"

"It is native to France, where it is commonly regarded as a pestering weed. However hunters found that if they rubbed some of the plant oil on the arrow tip, that they could fell a wolf. When most of France's wolves were killed off, most forgot what it could be used for."

"But it grows in the herb garden plentifully...Someone had to have known—"

"Ah, very good child. You are now beginning to learn to see what is in front of you."

"The people who lived here before us had to have known about it."

"Yes, I am sure they did."

"There were loup garou here before?"

"Why not speak to your mate, hmm? Perhaps he can tell you what sort of people he bought this place from. And then if that mind of yours is as sharp as I believe it to be, you should be able to connect the dots."

Taking a deep breath, Vivian rose from her position on the floor and left the room eager to find Gabriel. Her feet crunched along the gravel pathway, and as she neared the main house she noticed that Gabriel's bike was gone.

"He got a call. Took off as soon as he hung up the phone. Didn't say a word to any of us." Finn supplied from where the Four were smoking next to the barn.

"How long ago did he leave?"

"About fifteen minutes or so ago." This time it was Wilhelm who spoke.

"When he gets back tell him I need to speak to him."

"Yes your majesty." Greg said with a mock bow.

Only Ulf didn't leave her with a parting snicker. Instead he watched her make her way back into the house looking entirely confused.

_If he loves me couldn't he spare a moment to tell me where he was going, or why? Or am I too much of a child to be bothered with such things? _

"Viv!" Esmé's voice called out from the backdoor.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you. Come inside please."

Shoulders slumped she entered the main house, her pupils enlarging to accommodate the lack of light. She sought out her mother who was waiting by the base of the stair.

"We'll talk in my room."

Esme and Tomas's room was a place she generally attempted to avoid. The mental scarring alone would take a therapist several years to work out. All in all it was the same as some of the other guest rooms; charming quilt, old wooden furniture and hope chest at the base of the bed.

"Well I am here, so talk." Vivian said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Take a seat, Viv."

Grumbling she sat down on the bed next to her mother who never really acted like a mother.

"I know it's a lot to take in…its hard when they ask or demand you to have a child. With…Iv— … with your father and me, it was easier. We were entirely in love, and we wanted you. Sure I wasn't excited about the stretch marks, or the weight gain, but we really wanted you. So it wasn't a bother that it was a requirement of our alpha status. But with you, Viv, you're so young, and I know you are thinking its unfair and you are probably dreaming up ways of escape…But a life with the pack, a life for the pack isn't so bad. Gabriel is a good man; he'll make a good father. And you with some work will be a good mother. It's always harder for the women, than it is for the men. They still get their dreams, while we sacrifice."

"And what did you sacrifice, Esme?"

Esme paled, her gaze abruptly turning away from her daughter to look at a pattern on the wall paper. For a moment, it looked as if her eyes were turning glassy. But Vivian determined it to be a trick of the light; her mother wasn't a sentimental woman.

"…You should probably take a nap. Get yourself some rest, and then join us for dinner later. You look haggard."

Vivian didn't need to be told twice when it came to leaving the room. She moved in a trance into her bedroom, but as soon as she caught sight of her bed all thoughts of sleep dissipated. Instead she grabbed hold of her sketchbook and climbed into her secret tower. There in the fading afternoon light she began to draw twisted images of a past that may have been; of a loup garou woman abandoning her life, to be one who is free from the sway of the Moon Goddess. She drew a girl with long flowing brown hair, and eyes you could not look away from, a French peasant girl. It was only when she finished her sketch that she realized she gave the peasant girl Melody's face.

It seemed odd that she would sketch a dead girl whom she had never met before. Yet the only thing that came to her was the way those eyes of her looked out; eyes that were mysterious, observant and if you glanced just right a tinge of pain.

"Who were you Melody?" Vivian thought to herself. "Why did you kill yourself?"

She sat pondering in her perch, letting the setting sun warm her back as she stared out across the grounds. It was picturesque here, certainly even West Virginia hadn't been better. It was the type of place you'd find on souvenir post cards or something. A place where people played happy families that gathered round at Christmas time drinking cocoa and eating gingerbread cookies.

_Moon Goddess, I just wish I knew how to do what is right. There should be nothing wrong with having a child with Gabriel, it's the way my pack has operated for centuries. It's how we survive. Yet part of me just wants more than playing Queen Bitch and brood mare. Whatever happens, I can't hurt the pack again._

The sound of a roaring motorcycle alerted her to Gabriel's return and she slowly began to make her way down to her room. She had just tucked her sketchbook safely back into its drawer when Gabriel came into the room. He smelled of sweat and leather and looked more tired than she had ever seen him before.

"You wanted to talk to me, Princess Wolf?"

"Aren't I technically Queen now?" Vivian said playfully.

"Always have to fight everything I do."

"And would you care for me the same if I rolled over and presented my belly to you?"

He chuckled at this and took a seat next to her perch on the bed, his calloused fingers stroking her long hair.

"You know me too well. Yes I love you for your spirit; it's what makes you worthy to be Queen Bitch. But my dear, you bust balls with the best of them."

"Gabriel, the people who lived here before us…what were they like?"

The question certainly surprised him that much was evident when his gentle caressing of her scalp ceased. Vivian looked up at him, meeting his gaze and he seemed confused.

"Why the interest?"

"I have reason to believe that there were loup garou here before us, so be honest with me. What sort of people lived here before us?"

"And what reasons do you have?"

"The bear trap. You and I both know it is illegal to put those things out, and it was on private property…their property. And the two old people who 'died off' don't really seem the type to want to kill bears the easy way. Then on top of that, how on Earth did we ever afford a place like this? I'm not stupid Gabriel. I know that real estate in this area doesn't come cheap. A spread like this would be an easy million or more. The pack didn't have the money; we lost most of that in Virginia. So why would they be so willing to let this place go if there wasn't some sort of stigma attached to it?"

Gabriel stood up and walked to his window, his favorite spot to brood, with his hands grasping the sill so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"There names were Pierre and Colette. They moved here from France when they were both young, they built this Inn brick for brick, stone for stone. It was intended to be a sanctuary for our people. A place of safety, a place where loup garou knew they could go if they were in trouble. When I was…When I accidentally killed… I came here. They were good people and they housed me till I was ready to return to Virginia. You must have been about ten at the most.

"The Inn was very popular, frequented by many tourists most of whom knew nothing of what the owners truly were. They just saw the fall foliage and picturesque town and didn't ask questions. Pierre and Colette were very adept at concealing their wolf selves. The people of the town were none the wiser. Then a few years back, livestock started getting killed. People thought it was a bear, maybe even wolves. They started taking precautions against it, buying more rifles, setting up traps.

"Rumor has it Pierre and Colette were housing two loup garou from France. Not here at the Inn, but they found places for them near by. One of these loup garou had a problem, some sort of inability to control the wolf. Pierre and Colette tried to help, with some remedy of the old ways. Apparently it just got worse until one night Pierre and Colette were trying to restrain the wolf, and they themselves were killed. Their family in France didn't want to keep the place, so they put it on the market. No one was interested until me."

"Christ…." Vivian said with her hand covering her mouth. There were others here, and there was also a bloody past. Would her pack meet the same fate?

"Now you know. But don't tell the others, we can't afford unrest now. The shift to come up here was hard enough.

"What happened, to the two loup garou from France?"

"I don't know… I assume they moved on or went back to France. I haven't caught the scent of any others near here."

Vivian went still and her silence prompted Gabriel to turn to her. He knew the look that was in her eyes, it was the same look she had when she was trapped between forms. The same look that was in her eyes when she wanted to kill herself.

"Viv?"

"That could have been me…At one point in time I thought that was me."

She hated showing weakness. _Moon goddess why on Earth did you have to make females hormonal?_

"No, that never was you. That never will be you." He whispered soothing her by rubbing small circles on her back.

Vivian cradled herself into him finding comfort in simply lying against his chest. Gabriel would always protect her. Gabriel loved her. If she had to be vulnerable it might as well be with him.

She must have fallen asleep cradled in his arms, for when she awoke the sun had set and the wolf was beginning to stir.


End file.
